Forbidden Lover
by Flowery
Summary: forbidden relationship: teacher/student. they've shared happiness and sorrow together, and didn't even care about their status. will they be happy? *shounen-ai* T/F, O/E, and all yaoi pairings. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter1

Forbidden Lover  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! =) Uh, um . I made this story because I wanted to, and I know, I'm not as good as SIB or Sadame XX on writing multiple chapters, but, err, I shall try! I hope you like this fic, please tell me what do you think about this. If you hate this, I'll delete this story right away! All you have to do is just tell me! Okay? This story is definitely AU, Seigaku's students are only males, and I don't own them all!  
  
I dedicated this to Sarah, hey dear, I hope you like this one! To SIB, and to all the readers, and all the wonderful PoT authors here! Please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"TEZUKA, STOP IT!!", Oishi screamed in horror as Tezuka K.O - ed his senpai in two seconds. He ran to his best friend's side and pulled him back. "Tezuka, I said stop it!"  
  
"He's the one who's messing with you," Tezuka said calmly. "He shouldn't be that harsh if he wanted to borrow some of your money."  
  
"I'm fine!", Oishi said and dragged Tezuka along with him. "Really, I appreciate everything that you've done to me, but I hate it, you've always finished it with fighting..."  
  
"At least I helped you," Tezuka glared at his best friend.  
  
Oishi sighed and shook his head. "Fine ."  
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu is a tall man, with cold looks and cool style. He's really an ideal type. Except for the fact that he's a student with bad reputation such as smoking, fighting and led a gang in Seigaku that almost killed everyone who gets in their way.  
  
Oishi was lost when he first moved to Seigaku, and Tezuka helped him, and ever since that day, Oishi became friends with him, and believed until now, he's the only one who could understand Tezuka [before Tezuka met Fuji, of course, and before he met Eiji].  
  
"Did you hear? There's a new teacher in our class," Oishi smiled and dragged him along the corridor.  
  
"Hn," was Tezuka's reply.  
  
"I heard he's so beautiful."  
  
"."  
  
"I hope he's nice to us," Oishi wondered. "He's going to teach History. I hope it won't be boring like usual ."  
  
They stopped in front of their class and walked in.  
  
***  
  
Mikihisa-sensei walked into the class and bang on the cupboard so that all the class fell silent. He waved his hand and said, "There's going to be a new student and a new teacher in here. Oishi, as the class leader, please, please organize your class well."  
  
Oishi bowed his head, ashamed. Their class was already known as the Super Duper Noisy Clumsy Class. Tezuka smirked. "Yes, Sensei ."  
  
"Okay, I'll let him enter the room then . Please come in, Kikumaru-san."  
  
Someone with red hair entered the room slowly. A bandage was put on his face, and his hair was a little weird, but other than that, he's the most beautiful person that Oishi had ever seen. Oishi gawked, unable to say anything, until Mikihisa-sensei poked his head. "Ah, yes, Sensei?"  
  
"His name is Eiji Kikumaru, Oishi," he said grumpily. "Be his friend."  
  
"Oh yes, I. I definitely will," Oishi said and hastily stood up. He bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Oishi. If you need anything, please just tell me."  
  
The new student giggled. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Eiji!"  
  
Oishi smiled sheepishly.  
  
"And about the new teacher, I'll let him in after this. Be nice to him!!", Mikihisa-sensei said to the class, but glared especially to Tezuka. He turned around and left the class.  
  
"So," Oishi braved himself to talk. "Your hair is great. I like it."  
  
"Really?", Eiji smiled. "I like your hair too."  
  
Oishi could feel himself blushing, but quickly take control of himself again as the door opened, and - it must be the new teacher - a brown haired man, a bit shorter than him, slim and beautiful, with his long hair to the shoulder, entered the room and walked awkwardly to the teacher's desk.  
  
The class fell silent.  
  
Oishi smiled at the new teacher to encourage him. The teacher smiled back and he looked more beautiful.  
  
"Um, my name is Fuji," he said nervously and smiled. "Syusuke Fuji, but Fuji is fine."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Fuji-senpai," Oishi said happily.  
  
"I can't believe our new teacher is the same age of us," Tezuka said harshly.  
  
The class went buzzing. Eiji tilted his head cutely and smiled, "Wow! You're young!"  
  
"Actually, no, I'm three years older than you all," Fuji said. "You're all sixteen, right? I'm nineteen."  
  
"You're very short for nineteen," Tezuka said calmly.  
  
It seemed like Tezuka had dropped a ton of rocks on Fuji's head. Fuji blushed, and stared at Tezuka with no energy. He gulped hard, and stared at Tezuka again. Fuji couldn't say anything, but he felt a pang in his heart. It's his first day, the day when he finally became a new teacher because he's so great in college, and the fact that nobody ever say THINGS like that to him before.  
  
".", Fuji encouraged himself. "Let's begin our lesson -"  
  
"If you're good enough at explaining things."  
  
It's that glasses guy again. Fuji blushed again. "I think I'm good enough at explaining things."  
  
"Try me," Tezuka half glared at his new sensei.  
  
Fuji sighed and squatted himself down under the desk. He often did this to relax himself. //Relax, Fuji, don't lose to him!! He challenged you!//, he nodded to himself and stood up, but he forgot that he was squatting under the desk, and his head hit the desk successfully.  
  
The class laughed out, except Oishi and Eiji who hastily stood up and walked to Fuji-sensei, to check if he's all right and Tezuka, who smirked.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Fuji tried to convince them.  
  
Tezuka shrugged. "I can't believe you're a teacher," he got up and left the class. The class fell silent and stared at Fuji-sensei.  
  
"Are you alright, Fuji-sensei?", Eiji asked in concern, because his teacher was still holding his head.  
  
Fuji couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be his great day, but then it turned out like this. because of that. that handsome but damn student .  
  
"He.", his lips trembled. "Who was he?"  
  
"He's Tezuka Kunimitsu," Oishi said apologetically. "Please forgive my friend -"  
  
The bell rang [THAT fast?] and most of the students left the class. Fuji stayed on the floor with Oishi and Eiji beside him, and he did something that he could never do in front of people. He cried.  
  
Oishi gawked and went panic. "Fuji-sensei! Why? I'm - I'm so sorry!!"  
  
Fuji shook his head to say that Oishi's not wrong. Nobody's wrong. Nobody's to be blamed. He just felt so sad because of what Tezuka said. He was hoping they'd like them, but now.  
  
//Why?//, he thought sadly. //It was always like this.//  
  
***  
  
"I was shocked," Eiji said as he and Oishi walked along the corridor, to their lockers. "I never thought a teacher would cry."  
  
"I don't know.", Oishi said. "I really think that Fuji-sensei is a soft person, like a fragile crystal. He's so nice.", he said and burned in rage. //I'll kill Tezuka if I ever meet him again!//  
  
Eiji stared at his watch and jumped. "WHAT?? Its already this time! I have to go! See you tomorrow, Oishi-kun!"  
  
"Oishi is fine," Oishi felt a little disappointed. "I thought we could go home together."  
  
Eiji stared at Oishi, as if he had said something bad. "I'll go home with you tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Eiji smiled and giggled. "I promise! Now see you tomorrow, Oishi!", he said and ran away. He ran so fast and unfortunately stepped on the orchids in front of the school. He didn't realize this, so he ran away like nothing happened.  
  
Oishi walked outside and saw Tezuka standing in the corner. He suddenly was burned in rage again. He quickly walked to Tezuka. "Tezuka."  
  
Tezuka lifted his face up. "What?"  
  
"You -"  
  
Tezuka fixed his gaze on something that made him totally ignoring Oishi's babbling. Oishi finally gave up and followed his gaze. It was Fuji-sensei.  
  
Fuji was fixing the flowers that Eiji had stepped on. He looked totally beautiful with flowers, and it was clear that he was still crying. He sighed and walked away slowly.  
  
"Why did you do that?", Oishi said, pointing at Fuji.  
  
"I saw something on him. Something that I used to had," Tezuka said calmly.  
  
"And what's that?", Oishi frowned.  
  
"."  
  
"Tezuka?"  
  
"It's his innocence."  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
  
  
Oh no!! *hid hear face and groaned* That WAS bad, wasn't it??? And it's not about Fuji's virginity, mind you! ^^; Anyway, I could delete this fic right away if you don't like it, promise! Oh please tell me what do you think about this, thanks for reading! Oh I'm so ashamed. *hid her face again and ran away* 


	2. Chapter2

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 2  
  
***  
  
Oh, thank you, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed this! *hugged you all* I hope you like this one, oh thank you so much! *wiped her tears* Dedicated this to all of you, readers, and friends! ^. ^ I love you all!  
  
***  
  
Fuji had become so afraid of Tezuka.  
  
He kept thinking what would he do if he meets him again, should he run away, or should he encourage himself and challenge him back?  
  
Fuji walked to the school with no energy. //Oh no//, Fuji thought sadly. //I have one hour in that class. Fortunately, I only teach History in that class twice a week. I couldn't imagine what would I do if I meet him everyday//.  
  
He sighed again, desperate.  
  
"Good morning, Fuji-san!"  
  
Fuji turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Mikihisa-san!"  
  
"Listen, I heard everything," Mikihisa walked beside him. "It's about what happened yesterday. The class was known as a bad class. I feel sorry for you, it should be a nice day for you since it's your first day, but Tezuka.", he trailed off. "He's actually a smart student, and he's so nice, he liked to help old sick people at the Hospital, but -"  
  
"Old sick people?", Fuji frowned. "Did he work there or something?"  
  
"He's a good boy, actually," Mikihisa sighed. "He had changed. He was a good boy and he was also the ex of the School President. But something happened back there, and he changed."  
  
"Really???", Fuji gawked. "Oh. It's too bad. What happened, though?"  
  
"I can't really tell you now, you're still new here," Mikihisa forced a smile. "It's so painful. Anyway, um. I hope you don't mind if we're having lunch or dinner sometimes."  
  
Fuji stared at the other teacher. "What?"  
  
"As friends, of course. I'd like to know you better."  
  
"Right, as friends," Fuji smiled. "Of course."  
  
"So, you owe me a date."  
  
Fuji frowned. "Um. a date? Um, I guess it's fine."  
  
"Good!", Mikihisa-sensei looked so relieved. "So, see you later then."  
  
Fuji nodded and smiled as they separated in front of the locker. He turned around, only to find out that Tezuka suddenly appeared and stood behind him.  
  
"WA!!", he gasped and dropped all his books to the floor. He clutched his chest, and sighed. "You scared me, Tezuka," he said, suddenly finding courage and squatted to pick his books. "I - I didn't know you were there, you weren't -", he narrowed his eyes to the taller man. "You weren't spying or something, right?"  
  
"He likes you," Tezuka said calmly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mikihisa-sensei likes you," Tezuka smirked. "This would be a great news", with that he turned around and left Fuji alone.  
  
"Ma - matte yo!", Fuji blushed and hastily stood up and catch up with him. "You - you're not gonna tell anyone about this, right? He did NOT like me!"  
  
"Yes he did," Tezuka said. "I knew from his eyes."  
  
"Like you know how to judge people's feelings from their eyes," Fuji finally grabbed Tezuka's arm. "Tezuka, no. I'll give E for your History."  
  
"Who cares."  
  
Fuji sweat dropped, but slowly smiled. He's talking with Tezuka right now, but not with the feelings of scared or fear, it's just like. Fuji felt like he was talking to his friend. Mikihisa was right, Tezuka is a nice guy.  
  
"Tezuka -"  
  
"I heard what you said," Tezuka cut and half glared at Fuji. " *You scared me*, huh? You were always scared of me, right?"  
  
Fuji blinked and felt unconfident again. "Well."  
  
"Was it because I said you were short for nineteen?"  
  
Fuji sighed desperately. "It's not my fault. You're very tall for sixteen, you know that?"  
  
"Stay away from Mikihisa-sensei if you don't want to be involve in trouble," Tezuka said with a deadly cold voice. He turned around, ignoring Fuji's confused look.  
  
"Tezuka!!"  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Oishi!", Eiji smiled.  
  
"Morning," Oishi looked up and happy to see the sweet smile. He stared at Eiji's uniform, which is full of dust and soil. "Why did -"  
  
"I stepped on a banana," Eiji shook his head sadly. "But hey, I have great reflexes, you know?", he giggled and sighed. "I managed to prevent myself from falling, but then someone accidentally hit me with his bag so I lost balance and fell."  
  
"Well, you're okay, aren't you?", Oishi asked in concern.  
  
Eiji stared at him like Oishi had said he's not a virgin anymore. "You're not laughing. They were laughing at me.", he pointed at some people in the corner. "You see, he's the one who hit me with his bag, he was walking with someone."  
  
Oishi followed his gaze. "Oh, I see, it's Mizuki."  
  
"Mizuki?"  
  
"He's always like that, but he's nice," Oishi cursed the sudden urge to laugh. "He knocked someone off the stairs once and he laughed. He must be walking with Yuuta, his boyfriend. Yuuta's a year younger than us but he's so wise."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But he apologized, right?"  
  
"After he laughed out loud, yeah," Eiji smiled. "His boyfriend was blushing so hard and apologized about ten times."  
  
Oishi laughed. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Eiji stared at Oishi oddly. Then he smiled and giggled. "Thanks, Oishi, you're so sweet! And you're so cute!", he added and hugged Oishi.  
  
Oishi gasped as he felt Eiji's arms around him, and blushed. "Eiji."  
  
"Eh? What?", Eiji let go of Oishi.  
  
"No, it's okay.", Oishi shook his head and smiled, but still couldn't hid the blush.  
  
The bell rang and all the students sat on their chairs.  
  
***  
  
Fuji took a deep breath as he stood in front of Tezuka's class. He was afraid if he came in, Tezuka would stab his heart with his *nice* words again and he'd cry again. He finally decided and when he was about to grab the handle, someone touched his arm.  
  
He turned around, only to find out it was Tezuka. Again.  
  
"WA!!", he screamed and dropped his books again. And the books fell right on Tezuka's feet. Tezuka winced for a while, and Fuji was scared to death.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!!", Fuji panicky said and pick up his books. "I'm so sorry, don't be mad, please don't be mad!"  
  
Tezuka sweat dropped inwardly and saw that Fuji's eyes were starting to be filled with tears. He sighed and pointed the handle with his chin. "Don't make any decision THAT long. I've been watching you since you were here."  
  
With that, he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Fuji was left again, still dumb-founded at the words. He slowly blushed and felt something in his heart. He also felt butterfly in his stomach. He quickly shook his head and threw away the thought far away and walked in.  
  
***  
  
"Sensei."  
  
"HAH!!", Fuji gasped in fear again for the umpteenth time, as he heard Tezuka criticized him again. "Y - yes, what is it?"  
  
"You spelled the word 'Ming' like 'Mieng'. Don't say the *e* word between Mi and ng."  
  
"O - okay, so. Mieng, right?"  
  
Tezuka sighed and Fuji went panic.  
  
"Mi - Ming, right? Mi. Mi. Ming. Ming, Ming, Mieng. oh no! The *e* is still there!"  
  
All the students were sweat dropped.  
  
"It's all right, Sensei, it's your right," Oishi said.  
  
"Thank - thank you, Oishi-kun," Fuji thankfully sighed. As he turned around to face the blackboard to write something, he heard Tezuka's voice again,  
  
"Sensei."  
  
"WA!!", Fuji accidentally threw the chalk and it fell to the floor and break into two. Breathless, he pinned his own back to the blackboard and stared at Tezuka in horror. "Y - yes?"  
  
"You dropped the chalks."  
  
"Ah, y - yes, r - r - right! Thank you," Fuji forced a smile and stooped down, took the chalk and when he stood up, he hit his head on his desk again and shrunk on the floor in shame.  
  
Oishi gawked as he thought how very careless was the teacher, Tezuka sighed and shook his head, while the other students tried to hid their laughs, even though some of them were failed.  
  
The bell rang and he quickly stood up and picked his books. "See you next week, students", he hurriedly said and smiled. He almost ran to the door and opened it impatiently; unfortunately at the same time Eiji, who had returned from the toilet opened the door first and it hit Fuji's head again.  
  
The class "Ouch!" - ed and Oishi gasped.  
  
Tezuka shook his head and sighed. "What a teacher," he murmured and grabbed Fuji's shoulders and dragged him to the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
Momoshiro checked Fuji's head. "I'm sorry, the matron is not here right now, and I used to assist him with Ryoma, so I could help you a bit."  
  
"It's all right," Fuji said, still ashamed. //I'm so ashamed.//  
  
"So our Captain brought you here," Ryoma, the shorter and younger one said. "It's really a miracle."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Ex-captain, you mean," Momoshiro said. "Tezuka was our Captain in our club. He was great, nice, and famous. He's still famous until now, except that he changed his style and personality."  
  
"Club?"  
  
"Tennis," Ryoma said. "We're tennis-freak."  
  
"I used to play too," Fuji smiled and winced as Momoshiro pushed the vital part on his head. "It's hurt there, there, and here."  
  
"He was so great, his play was already over the national skills," Ryoma said. "He, Oishi-senpai, we, Takashi-senpai, Kaidou-senpai and Inui-senpai, our play were already OVER the national skills."  
  
"Really? I wonder what had changed him. Mikihisa-san was saying the same thing.", Fuji sighed.  
  
"Some Fexyn and Gespir," Momoshiro said to Ryoma.  
  
"It's for head-ache and I hope your brain wasn't damaged," Ryoma seriously said. "If you think it's infecting, go to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you," Fuji smiled. "By the way, can you tell me what happened? What happened so that Tezuka changed?"  
  
Momoshiro and Ryoma stared at each other.  
  
"It's very painful to remember," Momoshiro said. "I'm so sorry, you should ask somebody else to tell you."  
  
Fuji frowned. //Was it that horrible?//  
  
"Thank you once again," Fuji smiled and walked out. He leaned against the door for a moment, and suddenly he heard a soft thud. He frowned and opened the door again to ask what happened, but he blushed, closed the door and walked away as soon as possible.  
  
Momoshiro and Ryoma were making out on the infirmary bed.  
~To Be Continued~  
So, how was it? Bad? Good? Oh please just tell me! ^^; I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading! I'm so happy! *hugged all the readers* 


	3. Chapter3

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 3  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! I thank you, so much, so much, thank you so much for all of your kind reviews!! *teary eyes* You guys are the best! Thank you for my friends, the reviewers, both from ff.net and emails, oh thank you!  
  
Actually the plot wasn't really mine, some of it was Chii's, Japanese dorama, yaoi doujinshis, yaoi mangas, shounen ai comics, shoujo mangas, etc and I just added the hot spice, the angst spice, and the mushy spice, and other spices. ^^; Anyway, thanks for reading guys, don't worry, Fuji was always meant to be with Tezuka and vice versa.  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own them, and since it's my fic, I made all the Hyotei Gakuen, Fudoumine, Yamabuki and the others, in one school and they're all in Seigaku Tennis Club! *maniac laughs* But they're on different regulars, I mean Oishi and the others in Regular A, and Fudoumine in Regular B, and so on. ^^ I hope you don't mad.  
  
Oh yeah! One more! You need to know about my style of fics. I've always liked weak uke, and strong seme. I like Fuji to be crybaby or he's so emotional, because I can make Tezuka to protect him and comfort him . . . Oh please don't be mad! . Please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Tezuka stared at his left arm and sighed softly. //I felt pain again . . . the pain killers didn't work again. I don't know what should I do with my left arm. It hurts so much.//  
  
"Your arm has healed," his Doctor said and stared at the paper. "I don't see anything wrong. You can play tennis again," he stared at Tezuka. "Have you play? What did you feel about your arm?"  
  
"Nothing," he lied. The truth is he hasn't play tennis since that day. The day that had changed everything of his life. "Can I ask for painkillers too? And aspirins," his Doctor stared suspiciously at him. "For a friend of mine. He banged his head too much on the desk and the door."  
  
Dr Jun frowned and smiled. "Okay. Here it is. Come to me again if you're run out of painkillers again."  
  
"Thank you," Tezuka stood up and bowed. He turned around and when he was about to open the door, the door opened abruptly and he automatically stepped backward. A person popped his head in and Tezuka, raising his eyebrows, said, "Yuuta?"  
  
"Ah! Tezuka-senpai," Yuuta bowed.  
  
"Yuuta, come on and tell the Doctor about your ankle," someone said behind him. Tezuka frowned; he thought he recognized the voice . . .  
  
"Yes, Aniki, just wait for a moment," Yuuta said. "Tezuka-senpai, what were you doing?"  
  
"Tezuka?", the voice said.  
  
"Nothing, I was just asking some advices," Tezuka quickly said. "Who's behind you?"  
  
"Oh, it's my brother," Yuuta said. "I think you know him already. Come in, Aniki," he said and pulled his brother.  
  
Much to Tezuka's thoughts, it was Fuji.  
  
Tezuka smirked. "Hey."  
  
"AAH!!", Fuji exclaimed and turned around to run, but Tezuka held him firm on his shoulders. "AAH! Yuuta, help me!!"  
  
"So this IS your brother," Tezuka said, looking amused. "He's not like you . . ."  
  
"Don't you know?", Yuuta raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No," Tezuka shook his head. "He's really unlike you. I'd never thought."  
  
"Please help me!!", Fuji tried to run away.  
  
Yuuta sweat dropped. "I'm going in. Go away," he said and pulled Tezuka and his brother outside.  
  
Blam.  
  
"Let me go!", Fuji whispered in fear. "Please, forgive me!"  
  
Tezuka growled. "Fuji -"  
  
"I mean, it's not in school, we're in the hospital now, so please don't be mad at me!!"  
  
"I won't -"  
  
"I just didn't know what to do whenever I'm around you since you liked to criticize him every time, everywhere, and you always liked to humiliate me -"  
  
"Not anymore, so -"  
  
"So please, please don't be mad -"  
  
Tezuka has lost his patience. "STOP IT!!"  
  
Fuji fell silent, and the nurses in the corridor glared at him. Fuji's lips started to tremble, and his eyes started to be filled with tears, and Fuji thought Tezuka would strangle him, but then he heard Tezuka sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry . . .", Tezuka touched his own forehead. "I didn't mean to be harsh to you . . . I'm so sorry. I know, I criticized you too much . . . but other than that, I just wanted you to know that you're not like what I said . . . You're perfect."  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka, astonished, but happy. He slowly blushed and smiled. "Tezuka . . .", he whispered. He could see Tezuka's good side now. All of a sudden, he wanted to be closer with Tezuka, he wanted to know more about him . . . and he felt butterflies all over his stomach.  
  
"Well, except for the short thing," Tezuka said shortly. "It's true."  
  
DANG!!  
  
Fuji frowned and glared at Tezuka. "You, you, you -"  
  
"What? I'm so tall for sixteen?", Tezuka smirked.  
  
Fuji bit his lip, unable to reply his words. He suddenly wanted to cry and exclaim that Tezuka's a real meanie in the whole world. But he couldn't. He just stared at his hands, and wanted to cry again. "I . . ."  
  
"Aniki," suddenly Yuuta opened the door. "My ankle's fine. Doctor Jun said I shouldn't play tennis in three days. I hope Oishi-senpai would understand . . ."  
  
"He will, don't worry," Tezuka said.  
  
"Let's go," Fuji said and grabbed his brother's hand. Yuuta stared at Tezuka in confusion, and then at his Aniki. "Don't even ask," Fuji said coldly.  
  
Tezuka smirked as he saw them walking away. "See you at school, Sensei."  
  
Fuji looked back, glared at him and turned his back on him.  
  
***  
  
"Tezuka's not coming today," Eiji stared at Tezuka's desk. "I wonder why?"  
  
"He's going to the hospital," Oishi said as he picked up his books.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Oishi covered his mouth in shock. "Nothing, just forget what I said . . . Anyway, I have to go to the club now."  
  
"Club? What club? We're not going home together today?"  
  
Oishi stared at Eiji, totally forgot about it. "Oh no! Sure, I'll walk you home, if . . . you'd like to wait for me . . ."  
  
Eiji pouted, disappointed. "What club?"  
  
"Tennis, listen I'm so sorry -"  
  
"Tennis?", Eiji beamed. "Cool! You play tennis too? Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Because you didn't ask," Oishi replied and smiled. "You play tennis too?"  
  
"Well yes! I played tennis in Hokkaido. Now that I've moved to Tokyo, I haven't entered any tennis club."  
  
"You got me!", Oishi grinned. "I'm the Captain of the tennis club. You could play with me now, I'd love to play you!"  
  
"Really? Really? Really? YAY!!", Eiji jumped in excitement. "Thank you, Oishi! You're so nice!!"  
  
***  
  
Eiji followed Oishi entering the court. He stared at all the regulars in awesome. The tennis court was SO large and big, it has many courts. He saw Momoshiro and Ryoma playing in court D. Momo stared at him and waved. He grinned back.  
  
"Let's see . . . We'll use the court F."  
  
"Wow . . . Seigaku tennis club must be very strong . . ."  
  
"Well indeed it is. We have the great doubles and singles."  
  
"Captain!", Akira [Fudoumine] smiled at him. "Is he our new member?"  
  
"No, we're only playing each other playfully," Oishi smiled.  
  
"Wow . . .", Eiji kept looking around as if there are pro tennis player around him.  
  
Oishi smiled. "That's the Vice Captain, Tachibana. That's Shinji Ibu, that's Keigo Atobe - he doesn't like it whenever anyone talks to HIS Ootori, remember. Munehiro Kabaji, Mizuki", and he continued by pointing all the regulars one by one. "They're all the regulars."  
  
"Cool! They must be very strong . . ."  
  
[Flowery: What a great team! ^0^; They'll never lose, I bet . . .]  
  
"What if there would be any tournament? How to choose the order?"  
  
[Flowery: Since it's my fic, so please don't be mad! .]  
  
"Well you see, there are three Seigaku team, which are Seigaku A, Seigaku B and C. They're all strong. In a team we'll choose 8 regulars, so in three teams we'll have 24 regulars. We'll choose the best. To choose them, we'll have matches between regulars and non-regulars."  
  
[Flowery: So you see, if there would be any tournament, it's not from school to school matches, but it's team-to-team matches. Oh, I'm so sorry, I hope you're all understand and don't be mad at me!]  
  
"Wow . . ."  
  
"Okay, let's start!", Oishi took the ball. "You'll serve! Come on, it will be okay."  
  
"Okay!", Eiji grinned and took the ball. "I'll show you my play!"  
  
Eiji served the ball and it flew across the court. Oishi grinned, "Not bad!", he ran and hit the ball back. Eiji thought it was a drop shot or something, so he ran to the front, but then he realized it was a lob. He knew it would be too late to run back, so he jumped and rolled in the air and hit the ball.  
  
Oishi was stunned and he was unable to do anything as the ball went in.  
  
Eiji arrived safely on the ground and grinned. "Ta-daa!! I'm sorry!"  
  
Oishi was still unable to say anything. "E - Ei -"  
  
"I told you I have great reflexes," Eiji grinned.  
  
"You're an acrobatic player! Wow! You're so cool!", Oishi ran to him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I was known as an acrobatic player, yeah," Eiji felt happy.  
  
Mukahi Gakuto stopped playing as he stared at Eiji. His partner, and also his lover, Yuushi Oshitari stopped too and followed his lover's gaze.  
  
"Make it quick," Kaidoh hissed. But they ignored him, and Inui, stared at Eiji too. Finally Kaidoh gave up and followed their gaze.  
  
Gakuto bit his lip and walked to Eiji and Oishi. Yuushi, automatically followed him.  
  
"You," Gakuto said. "What's your name?"  
  
Eiji stared at him. "Oh, hi. My name is Eiji."  
  
"Eiji, huh? I'm Gakuto."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Gakuto," Eiji said happily.  
  
Oishi stared at Gakuto suspiciously. Gakuto was always cold to people, and . . . Yes, Gakuto was their only Acrobatic player. "What do you want?"  
  
"Have a match with me," Gakuto said and pointed Eiji with his racket.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw your Acrobatic play. And I wanted you to have a match with me."  
  
"But you're specialized in doubles," Yuushi said. "Are you playing singles?"  
  
"I don't care!!", Gakuto suddenly screamed. "I want him to have a match with me!"  
  
Yuushi and Oishi stared at Gakuto in shock. Yuushi touched Gakuto's arm and sighed. "I'll play with you."  
  
"And I'll be your partner," Oishi said to Eiji. "Don't worry, it's only a playful match."  
  
Eiji looked concerned. "I don't know . . . I think he's mad at me . . ."  
  
Yuushi dragged Gakuto away from them. "What were you thinking? Why did you suddenly changed like this? What did you see from him?"  
  
"Captain complimented him," Gakuto said, staring at the ground, so that his hair fell over and hid his eyes. He didn't want Yuushi to see him miserably like this. "He . . . He never complimented me. Tezuka, I can understand, he'd tell us to have a match with another regulars. That means he thinks I'm good. But Oishi . . . he always smile and talk to anyone, complimenting anyone, but not me!"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're different!", Gakuto pushed Yuushi away. He sighed and covered his eyes.  
  
[Flowery: Did I tell you Yuushi/Gakuto was my fave pairing in Hyotei Gakuen?]  
  
Eiji gulped and stared at Oishi. He was swinging his racket. "Oishi . . . do you think this will be fine?"  
  
"When you play him, it will be clear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because he's also play like you."  
  
Eiji tilted his head, he didn't understand.  
  
"I'll serve," Oishi said and Yuushi nodded. Gakuto walked slowly to the front and started to jump. He stared at Eiji in; he didn't sure, hatred or something.  
  
Oishi hit the ball and Yuushi ran to it and hit it back. Eiji ran to the front and hit it back to their court. He frowned at Gakuto. He was just standing there. Yuushi covered him and hit the ball back. Oishi hit the ball and Gakuto moved.  
  
Eiji held his breath as he saw Gakuto flipped in the air and hit the ball with his racket.  
  
"Moon Salute," he heard Yuushi said.  
  
Eiji almost forgot to breathe as the ball hit the ground and almost passed him by. He turned his body and hit the ball from behind. Oishi gawked, and Yuushi was shocked that he didn't do anything, he let the ball went in.  
  
Gakuto stared at Eiji, or more like glared.  
  
"Cool! You're very light!", Eiji said happily. "No wonder Seigaku is strong! They have someone like you!"  
  
"That's right," Oishi smiled. "He's the best Acrobatic player that we had. And his Moon Salute is the best. You're getting better, Gakuto."  
  
Gakuto's gaze softened as he slowly blushed and looked away.  
  
"So we have two acrobatic players now," Yuushi said as he hugged Gakuto. The red-haired guy buried his face around Yuushi's arms. "Welcome, Eiji."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Welcome to Seigaku," Oishi smiled. "You're a Regular now."  
  
"What? Really? May I? Really??"  
  
"You don't want to?", Oishi looked concerned.  
  
"No, no, of course I want to! THIS IS GREAT! Thank you, Oishi!!", Eiji giggled and hugged Oishi tightly. Oishi blushed and all the regulars smirked at him.  
  
"Seigaku will have another couple," Ryoma said to Momoshiro.  
  
***  
  
Fuji stared at the food, blushing, and glaring. He's sulking at the food.  
  
"Eat it," Yuuta pointed it with his chopsticks. "It's not the one to be blamed."  
  
"It's not my fault that I'm so short for my age," Fuji said to Yuuta, but his gaze to the food. If the chicken bento could sweat dropped, it already has. "I'm not THAT short. He just liked to tease me."  
  
"Eat it."  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"I know. Eat it."  
  
Fuji sighed and obeyed. He took the chopsticks and ate it slowly.  
  
"Why are you still thinking about him?"  
  
Fuji opened his eyes, staring at his brother. He frowned.  
  
"I mean, if you really mad or hate him, you wouldn't stared at him BACK when he said *See you later, Sensei*."  
  
"I did that because I was mad at him."  
  
"You didn't. If you did, you would ignore him anyway. You stared at him back because you wanted HIM to know that you're mad with him. SO that he would apologize to you, or maybe have reasons to talk to you," Yuuta smirked. "Unfortunately, I wonder if my ex-Captain realized things like that . . ."  
  
"What?? I didn't!!", Fuji blushed. "I'm planning on doing something if I meet him next time."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, like, glaring at him, pinching him, kicking him."  
  
"Too unromantic. Kiss him."  
  
Fuji blushed hard, unable to say anything and dropped his chopsticks. "Wh . . . What?"  
  
"Your face showed it," Yuuta grinned and shrugged. "My brother finally fell in love."  
  
"What?? I didn't!!", Fuji covered his face to hid the blush. He heard Yuuta laughed and he sighed. "We're not meant to be anyway . . . he's a student and I'm a teacher. Forbidden lover, you know?"  
  
//So you did fell for him, ba~ka//, Yuuta thought. //And you spit it out innocently.//  
  
"You wanted to know him more?"  
  
"Definitely," Fuji said and opened his eyes. "What??? YUUTA!!"  
  
Yuuta laughed and ran away from the restaurant. Fuji left some money and ran after him. The waiter stared at them, amused and laughed. Fuji ran after his brother, blushing all over his face, and Yuuta's still laughing hard like a maniac. He never thought his brother would fell in love, moreover with someone cold like Tezuka.  
  
"YUUTA!!", Fuji exclaimed between his breath.  
  
Yuuta ignored him and planning on keep on running until their apartment.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU IF ANYONE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!!"  
~To Be Continued~  
P.S. Wow that was pretty long! I hope you're satisfied with this, ne! I just can't let you guys reader waited too long, especially if it's Tezuka/Fuji. TEE-HEE. ^__^ Thanks for reading, I love you all!! 


	4. Chapter4

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 4  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! I hope you guys still like this awful fic! _  
  
Anyway, to the readers and reviewers, thank you very much. No words can described how much I love you guys! *sparkling eyes* To Strawberryfansz, Katana, Yami no Tenshi, bunni bunni, Aloysius, Sadame XX, Evolem, Takako Sakuranomiya, SIB, Silver Star, LIANA, and Cel, I dedicated this chapter to you, oh I hope you like this one! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I love you all! Please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Momoshiro drove his bike happily as he hummed a song. He liked to sing, even though Ryoma would roll his eyes and left him alone, even when they're on a date, whenever he started to sing. He was too busy with his song, and he didn't realize that he almost hit a girl. He stopped abruptly and the front wheel hit her leg.  
  
"Ouch!!", she exclaimed and Momoshiro jumped from his bike.  
  
"Ah, sorry, my bad! Are you alright?", Momoshiro clasped his hands together to apologize, and blinked as he stared at the girl. "Tachibana's sister! Are you alright?"  
  
"It's Ann," Ann sighed but smiled. "Momoshiro-kun, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Momoshiro shrugged. He tilted his head, wondering should he walk with Ann or kept driving his bicycle. The first won. He shrugged and dragged his bike with him. "So, are you alone? What about your brother?"  
  
"He went to school first," Ann frowned. "Something about *unfinished home works . . .*"  
  
Momoshiro laughed.  
  
Ryoma walked to the school slowly. He wondered why Momoshiro didn't offer himself to pick him up today. But he shrugged it off. Maybe he wanted to be alone. Momoshiro was so hard to be guessed. [But for Momoshiro, Ryoma was so hard to be guessed]. He was about to enter the school, until he heard his boyfriend's laugh. He turned around and stared at Momoshiro.  
  
"See you, Ann-chan," Momoshiro grinned. "Thanks for walking with me."  
  
"Thanks to you too," Ann waved and walked away.  
  
"Bye, Tachibana's sister!"  
  
"Momoshiro-kun!!", Ann frowned at him and sighed. "Bye."  
  
Momoshiro laughed and when he was preparing to drive his bike again, he lifted his head up, only to find out that Ryoma was staring, or rather glaring at him, and disappeared into the school. He blinked, and then he fastened his bike. "Echizen!"  
  
Ryoma walked slowly, and he pretended he didn't hear anything.  
  
"Oi Echizen!!", Momoshiro jumped from his bike and walked beside him, still dragging his bike. "Hey, good morning!"  
  
"Morning," Ryoma narrowed his eyes on Momoshiro. "Early date, eh? It's still eight in the morning . . ."  
  
Momoshiro frowned. "Early date?"  
  
"And with Tachibana's sister."  
  
"Oh! Ann-chan!", Momoshiro smiled. "I just met her on the street! I almost bumped at her. Well I did bump her."  
  
"Nice story," Ryoma said and left him as he walked into his class.  
  
"Echizen!!", Momoshiro wailed. "Believe me!!"  
  
"I believed you," Ryoma said sarcastically. "Nice date."  
  
"Echizen!"  
  
***  
  
Fuji was explaining about Japanese History as he heard someone sobbed. He stopped for a moment, and the sob was heard again, this time was louder. He stood up and looked around in confusion. A student named Kaoru Kaidoh raised his hand and pointed at a guy beside him.  
  
Fuji walked to him and stared at a guy, buried his face in his arms, wailing loudly about a guy named Echizen. "Momoshiro-kun?"  
  
"Um . . . are you alright?", Fuji asked carefully as he touched his head.  
  
"Echizeeeeenn . . . He didn't believe me . . .", he sobbed and wailed.  
  
"Ah . . .", Fuji sweat dropped. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Echizen . . ."  
  
Fuji sighed. "Kaidoh, please take him to the infirmary."  
  
"I'm not sick! I need my Echizen!!"  
  
"Shut up," Kaidoh hissed and everyone fell silent. Fuji stepped backward too.  
  
"I couldn't!! If your boyfriend thinks you're having affair with another girl, what will you do? You'll do the same as me!! What will you do if you saw your Inui walking with another girl??"  
  
"I'll kill him," Kaidoh hissed and Fuji sweat dropped and stepped backward again. He made a mental note not to make Kaidoh mad.  
  
The bell finally rang and Fuji sighed. "See you tomorrow . . ."  
  
"Echizeeeeeeeeeeeen . . ."  
  
***  
  
"Oishi-kun," Fuji smiled and gestured him to the corner. Oishi frowned and stared at Eiji, while Eiji shrugged and followed him.  
  
"I just thought you need to know, since you're the Captain," Fuji smiled. "You see, Momoshiro is fighting with Ryoma right now, so I was wondering if you could help them both . . ."  
  
"What? Echizen?"  
  
"Un . . .", Fuji nodded. "Oh please help them, Momoshiro-kun was so desperate . . ."  
  
Oishi sweat dropped. "That's not it! I mean, Echizen hardly mad. I don't know what should I do because I've never seen him mad before."  
  
"Hmm . . . What should we do?"  
  
"Use Takashi," a voice rose from behind. Fuji jumped in shock and opened his eyes as he stared at Tezuka who smirked. He gulped and turned around to run, but Tezuka held him firmly in the arm. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Anywhere, safer than here," Fuji said panicky.  
  
Tezuka snorted. "Yeah right. One day you'll realize, the safest place for you is with me."  
  
Fuji stopped struggling and stared at Tezuka. Tezuka looked away, and he felt warm on his heart. Fuji smiled and blushed a little.  
  
Oishi couldn't help but curious. What did Tezuka mean by that? What? Did something happen?  
  
"So like I said, use Takashi."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea . . .", Oishi grinned and nodded at Fuji. "Thank you, Fuji-sensei for telling us, you're so nice!"  
  
"Ah, it's okay, but . . . use Takashi? What -"  
  
Tezuka patted Fuji's back and smiled a little, as if to comfort him. "Just wait and see."  
  
Fuji couldn't help but feeling something, something warm and strange. Something he never felt before. He thought he saw Tezuka, the real Tezuka. And he was happy. He was happy, even though it's just a tiny feeling and it was meaningless, but he was happy.  
  
***  
  
"What?", Takashi frowned.  
  
"Come on, Takashi, do it for us," Oishi pleaded. "Momoshiro always helped you, right?"  
  
"Well yes, but -"  
  
"It will be alright!"  
  
"I hope so ... but what should I do to help them?"  
  
"That's," Oishi grinned and stared at Eiji. "The real secret. So you're helping, right? Thanks Takashi! See you after school."  
  
Eiji stared at Oishi curiously as Oishi dragged him away.  
  
***  
  
Momoshiro walked out of the class sadly. He sighed and looked around. He wanted to meet his Ryoma. This is what he hated from that freshman regular. He always put that cold and angry mask on him. And Ryoma, even though he hardly showed it, but he got jealous around Momoshiro a lot. Momoshiro smirked, thinking maybe Ryoma did really like him.  
  
"Momoshiro-kun!"  
  
Momoshiro looked up and stared at Fuji. "Ah, Fuji-sensei! What's wrong?"  
  
"Um ... are you alright now?"  
  
"Yeah," Momoshiro shrugged. Right at that time, Ryoma passed by and gave Momoshiro a cold, nasty look. Momoshiro sighed desperately. "Not really ..."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him!", Fuji said worriedly.  
  
"He's not going to listen," Momoshiro said as he watched his boyfriend's back.  
  
"Oh, he will," Tezuka suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and smirked. Fuji jumped in surprise, and Tezuka grabbed his arm. "Watch this."  
  
Oishi and Eiji appeared with Takashi. Oishi grinned and gave a thumb up to Tezuka. Eiji stared at them, confused, but obeyed anyway when Oishi asked for Takashi's racket. "Taka-san, please help us!", and he handed the racket to Takashi.  
  
"Oh I don't know ...", Takashi said as he took the racket.  
  
Five seconds later ...  
  
"I'M BURNINNNGGGGGG!!! VICTORYYYYYYY!!!", he said with flames of fire behind him.  
  
Fuji gawked, Tezuka smirked, while Oishi grinned and Eiji stared unbelievably at Takashi. Ryoma jumped at the voice and sweat dropped.  
  
"ECHIZEEEEENNNN!! MOMOSHIRO WASN'T GUILTYYYY!! HE WAS ONLY WALKING TOGETHER WITH ANN-CHANNNNNN!!!", he roared as he ran to Ryoma in a second, to prevent Ryoma from walking further.  
  
Ryoma stopped abruptly and turned around. "Shut up," he said.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BELIEVE MOMOSHIRO!! HE WAS FEELING SO DESPERATE AND SAD -"  
  
"I know, stop screaming!!", Ryoma hissed, blushing hard.  
  
"BURNIIINNNNGGGG!!! APOLOGIZE TO HIM, MOMOSHIROOO!!"  
  
"I - I think that's - that's enough -", Fuji stammered.  
  
"Okay," Oishi shrugged and grabbed the racket from Takashi. "Game over."  
  
Takashi blinked at Oishi. "Eh? Oishi? Did I do something to our Echizen?"  
  
"Yes and it really helped," Oishi patted him. "I told you it would work."  
  
Eiji stared at Momoshiro and Ryoma, who are talking right now. He smiled and stared at Oishi. Oishi stared at him and smiled back. He felt his face flushed and looked away. He felt his heart skipped a beat, and it beat faster. He didn't know why ...  
  
"That was the great idea?"  
  
"Well you'd never know, when Takashi held his racket, there's nothing he feared of."  
  
Fuji laughed. "What a guy ...", he walked to Takashi and smiled. "Ne, Takashi-san, thank you very much for helping us! We really appreciated it."  
  
Takashi blushed and stared at the ground. "It - it was nothing, Fu - Fuji- sensei! I'd be glad to help my friends ..."  
  
Tezuka narrowed his eyes at Takashi and felt anger in his heart.  
  
"What a nice person you are," Fuji said. "I bet you have lots of friends."  
  
"Maybe," Takashi said, still blushing, and still staring at the ground. Tezuka suddenly hated to see him talking with Fuji. "Anyway, I - I like - I really like History, Fuji-sensei. And I really like the way you explained it to us. I really like it."  
  
"Really? Thank you!", Fuji laughed. "I'm honored. I remembered the previous teacher told me that you always got an A ..."  
  
Tezuka clenched his fists and dug his nails into his arms. He hated the situation. Takashi tried to be close with Fuji. He didn't like it. Why?  
  
He felt a thunder struck him. //Why? Why did this feeling appear? I don't have the right to tell Fuji about his friends ... I really have no right at all ... then why am I always feeling like this every time Fuji talked to someone?? I really have no right ...//  
  
Tezuka gritted his teeth, unable to control the emotion that flow in his soul, he shivered in anger, and turned around and walked away from there. //I hated Takashi ... because he was trying to be close with Fuji ... Fuji ...//  
  
He stopped abruptly and whispered, "My Fuji."  
  
Takashi was talking about History, but Fuji didn't listen because he felt something was missing. He looked around and frowned. //Tezuka? Where is he?//  
  
//He always disappeared and appeared mysteriously ...//, Fuji thought sadly. //I wanted to be with him longer, to know him more ... even though it's impossible ...//, he clutched his chest in pain, and became breathless.  
  
//Tezuka ...//, Fuji thought in pain. //What ... What do you really feel about me?//  
~To Be Continued~  
P.S. *dodges thrown objects* OUCH!! Please forgive me! This one was pretty short! I'm sorry I left it hanging there, oh that was my bad! Like I said, I'm not good at writing multiple chapters and I'm not good at writing emotions between them ... oh please forgive me!! Anyway, thanks for reading! Luv you all!! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter5

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 5  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! =) Oh, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you gave me! *hugged you all* Thanks for encouraging me, thank you so much! I love you all! ^0^ All right then, I'm a good writer, right? I have to be proud of my stories, right? YES!! I'M BURNING!! *gets smacked* Ouch ... It hurts ...  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter ... Please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Tezuka, I want to meet your parents," Fuji said.  
  
Tezuka blinked, stared at him, and smirked. "What for?"  
  
"I want to talk with your parents," Fuji sighed. "It's really a waste of talent of you. You're smart, you know? Genius. Clever. Intelligent. That's why I want to discuss with your parents about you, and your future."  
  
"My future? What do you really care about it?"  
  
"Because ... You're my student."  
  
Tezuka snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
"So what did you expect me to say?", Fuji frowned and blushed at the same time. Tezuka smiled inwardly and shrugged.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Whenever your parents could meet me."  
  
"Anytime for you, my dear Sensei."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
Fuji stepped backward. "Tonight? Um ... That's fine. So, see you ...tonight."  
  
Tezuka smirked and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Yuuta, I'm sorry, you go home first, okay?", Fuji said to his brother.  
  
"Hmm? Do you have things to do at school?"  
  
"I do, but not at school ..."  
  
Yuuta stared at his brother. Fuji tried to look away, but he knew it. "You're going out with Tezuka-senpai?"  
  
Fuji blushed hard. "WHAT?? No, not like that!"  
  
Yuuta grinned. "Good luck, Aniki."  
  
"I'm not going out with him! It's just that I have to go to his house -"  
  
"Ooh, worse!"  
  
"YUUTA!!", Fuji blushed hard and shook his head hard.  
  
Yuuta stuck his tongue out and ran away. "Tell me about the date later, Aniki!!"  
  
Fuji wanted to dug the ground and hid underneath it. Some students stared at laughing at him, making him nervous. //I'm not going out with Tezuka, I'm just going to his house to discuss things with his parents and ... IT'S NOT A DATE!!//  
  
He gasped, and shook his head slowly. //Why am I suddenly thinking about it? What's it like to have a date with Tezuka?//  
  
Fuji slowly blushed and he growled. //I imagined things too much ...//  
  
***  
  
"It's very nice of you to ask me out," Eiji giggled.  
  
Oishi smiled. "It's nothing. Anyway, what do you want to watch?"  
  
"Anything, as long as I'm with you ..."  
  
Oishi stopped abruptly and stared at Eiji. "Eh? Did you say something?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Eiji smiled innocently.  
  
//He just said as long as he's with me//, Oishi thought and walked slowly. //I'm sure of it! I just wanted to make sure that he really DID say that ...//  
  
"Do you want to eat or watch movies first?"  
  
"Hmm . let's watch movies first," Eiji said. "But ... Can I buy some ice- cream before we watch?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Oishi looked around. He gestured Eiji to the corner. "Let's buy some ice-cream there."  
  
"Oishi ..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't ... feel like watching movies right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Eiji sighed. "There's something I want to ask you."  
  
"And? What is that?"  
  
Eiji looked at the ground and twiddled his fingers. "Am I special to you?"  
  
"What?", again, Oishi acted stupid.  
  
"Nothing, just forget it," Eiji sighed and walked away.  
  
But Oishi grabbed his wrist. "Yes, you ARE special to me."  
  
Eiji turned around and stared at Oishi. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, you are special for me. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I've ... always thought that you're special for me. And that ... you're the one for me."  
  
Eiji smiled and Oishi felt relieved. Yes, Eiji is really special to him ... in everything. And he wanted to be special to Eiji too. "Oishi ..."  
  
"Am I ... special to you too?"  
  
Eiji stared at Oishi, but he didn't answer. Instead, he walked away slowly, leaving Oishi behind. Oishi frowned and walked after him.  
  
"Eiji?"  
  
"Do I have to answer that? I think the answer is clear enough."  
  
"Not for me ...", Oishi frowned. "Am I? Or am I -"  
  
Eiji cut him by kissing him in the lips.  
  
Oishi's eyes widened in shock as he felt Eiji leaning on him and kissed his lips. It was just a kiss, a simple kiss, but it meant everything, and it solved everything. He liked Eiji since the first time he met him, since he laid his eyes on him, or should he say, he fell in love with Eiji since he met him. He couldn't deny the feelings that he love him, he wanted Eiji to be his.  
  
Oishi slowly pulled back, and Eiji thought it was a rejection.  
  
Eiji quickly stepped back, but Oishi held his shoulders firmly.  
  
"Eiji ... thank you," Oishi whispered as he pulled Eiji into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the acrobatic player tightly. "I love you, Eiji."  
  
Eiji couldn't answer; he just nodded and leaned into Oishi's touch.  
  
***  
  
Fuji looked around, desperate. He should've asked Tezuka to guide him or ask him to pick him up. All Tezuka did was giving him a piece of paper about the map to his house. And now he was scared, but he was too arrogant to admit it, that he's lost.  
  
He'd never been to this area before, and he regretted why he didn't take Yuuta with him.  
  
"Great, now I'm lost," Fuji muttered. He picked up his hand phone and dialed his house. He waited patiently until Yuuta picked it up. "Yuuta, hi. I'm lost. Please come here and - Don't you dare laugh at your Aniki!! - Please tell me Tezuka's house - YUUTA, PLEASE!! -"  
  
He gave up. He waited until Yuuta finished laughing. "Satisfied? Now come here and guided me to Tezuka's house -YUUTA!! Stop laughing!"  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later ...  
  
"I still couldn't believe," Yuuta tried his best to hide his laugh. "What would you do without me, Aniki?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Fuji sulked. "If I have a boyfriend I wouldn't bother to ask for your help anymore."  
  
"Yeah, Tezuka-senpai would make a great boyfriend for you," Yuuta said and got smacked. "Ouch! It's the truth, Aniki!"  
  
Fuji sighed. "So? Where's his house?"  
  
They walked further more until Yuuta stopped. "It's up there."  
  
Fuji looked up, and stared at an apartment. It was just a small apartment, but it's pretty expensive and comfortable. But ... An apartment?  
  
"He lived here? In an apartment like this? Would it fit him and his parents?"  
  
Yuuta stared at his brother. "Parents? What did you mean?"  
  
"I come here to talk with his parents."  
  
"And he said yes?"  
  
"Yeah ... Why?"  
  
Yuuta went pale. "Nothing. It's better if you know it yourself. Anyway, I'm going home now. Mizuki is waiting for me at the train station -"  
  
"What? Wait for me! At least until I finally meet Tezuka!", Fuji said panicky. "Then you could go home!"  
  
Yuuta smirked and shrugged. "Well, okay."  
  
They walked upstairs, and Yuuta stopped in front of the first door. He pushed the bell, and the bell rang. Fuji could hear the footsteps from inside, and seconds later, the door opened and Tezuka appeared. "Hmm?"  
  
Fuji swore he felt his heart stopped beating. He suddenly felt relieved, and he didn't know why. He felt his heart was filled with things, things he never knew before. And it made his heart heavier than before.  
  
"Good evening, Tezuka-senpai," Yuuta smiled. "I was only -"  
  
"We walked together here," Fuji cut and glared at his brother, as if to say, "Don't humiliate me!"  
  
Yuuta grinned and shrugged. "Anyway, take good care of my brother, Tezuka- senpai. I have a date with Mizuki and I'm going to be late if I don't go now. See you later Aniki. Good luck."  
  
A vein popped on Fuji's head. //That idiot! He always did that to me ...//  
  
They both stared at Yuuta until he disappeared downstairs.  
  
Fuji felt his heart skipped a beat again as he turned his head to Tezuka. "So, um ... Good evening, Tezuka."  
  
Tezuka smiled a little. "Good evening, Sensei."  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka awkwardly and Tezuka stared back. He couldn't move, no, he wouldn't move. He enjoyed Tezuka's gaze on him, and yes, he felt safe. He tried to remember Tezuka's words the other day ...  
  
//The safest place for you is with me//.  
  
Tezuka tilted his head a bit. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Um ... sure, thanks."  
  
Tezuka let Fuji entered his apartment first, and then he walked in after him and closed the door. "Sorry. This is all I've got. Sit wherever you like."  
  
Fuji slowly looked around. He noticed that the place was nice and comfortable. He would love to live in a place like this. Fuji also noticed that Tezuka's apartment contained only one bedroom, one bathroom plus toilet, and a pretty large room, which consisted of kitchen, living room and dining room.  
  
"So ... Where are your parents?"  
  
"You want to meet them?"  
  
Fuji turned around, only to see Tezuka smirking at him. He gulped and stepped backward. "Um ... yeah, didn't I tell you about it today?"  
  
"Let's go then," Tezuka said and gestured the door. "We're going out."  
  
"Wh - what?", Fuji said dumbly. "Are your parents going out or something?"  
  
"Just follow me," Tezuka grabbed his jacket and stared at Fuji. "You're the one who said about meeting them."  
  
Fuji sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Fine, I'll go with you ..."  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going anyway?", Fuji tugged on Tezuka's arm as they walked along the road for the last ten minutes. "Where are you going to take me?"  
  
"I don't know. A hotel, maybe?", Tezuka smirked.  
  
Fuji sighed. "Yeah. Thanks a lot. We're going to a hotel in an evening like this?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"And what are we going to do in a hotel?"  
  
Fuji covered his mouth abruptly and blushed. //What an innocent question!//, he thought panicky. //I should've asked something else ...//  
  
"Things that would make you happy."  
  
Fuji stopped and held his breath. He opened his eyes and stared at Tezuka. //What did he mean by that ...//, he thought and gulped. Fuji stared at Tezuka, confused. "Well you should know then. I'm not that kind of guy."  
  
Fuji looked away, still with his eyes opened, in disappointment. But to Tezuka, he looked kind of sad. Tezuka sighed deeply.  
  
"And I'm not that kind of guy," Tezuka said and Fuji stared at him. Tezuka felt calm. Fuji's blue orbs are gazing on him. The cold man slowly spread his smile. "Have someone told you that you're so beautiful?"  
  
Fuji blinked. "What? Why?"  
  
"Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on," Tezuka said, staring at Fuji fondly.  
  
Fuji opened his mouth and clutched his chest. He slowly shut his eyes and smiled. He chuckled, and stepped closer to Tezuka. "Tezuka ..."  
  
Tezuka stared at his watch. "Come on, we're not gonna make it if we don't hurry."  
  
Fuji nodded. "Aa."  
  
Tezuka offered his hand to Fuji. "Shall we?"  
  
Fuji gasped inwardly, and blushed. He shyly put his hand on Tezuka's. "Yes ... Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"It's here," Tezuka stopped and Fuji frowned.  
  
"It's ... a graveyard," Fuji stammered.  
  
"Hmm. Let's go in," Tezuka gestured and opened the gate of the graveyard.  
  
"Are you ... Are you joking with me, Tezuka?"  
  
Tezuka ignored the question, and walked further more inside until he stopped in two tombs. Fuji suddenly became breathless as he stared at the tombs. "This is my father's tomb and this one is my mother's."  
  
Fuji couldn't say anything. "Tezuka ...", he whispered. "Are you saying that ... they're ... they're dead?"  
  
Tezuka nodded. "Too bad you couldn't meet them. If you meet them, they'd like you."  
  
//And they'd accept you as their son in law too//, Tezuka silently added.  
  
"Why ... Why you didn't tell me about this sooner?", Fuji whispered, trembling. His eyes were started to fill with tears.  
  
"You didn't ask," Tezuka shrugged.  
  
Fuji finally cried, sobbing. "I'm so sorry ... I'm sorry, Tezuka ... I should've ..."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Even so -"  
  
"Stop crying! It's not worth it!"  
  
"Why did you say it's not worth it? It's worth it, you know!", Fuji yelled with tears. "Didn't you cry when they died?"  
  
"I did. Everyday. And I couldn't cry more."  
  
Fuji opened his eyes, glaring at the taller guy. "Why did you -"  
  
"They were killed," Tezuka said in a very dangerous voice. The look in his eyes has changed. He looked angry, and his eyes were filled with hatred. He looked scary right now. Fuji suddenly felt afraid and hugged his trembling body. "They didn't do anything ... But they were killed. I should've did something. But ... I couldn't do anything."  
  
Tezuka covered his face with his right hand. "I shouldn't face them. I shouldn't have come here again. I'm not a good son. I shouldn't -"  
  
Fuji hugged Tezuka lovingly. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay, Tezuka ... Just let it out ... I'm sure your parents were proud of you."  
  
"You didn't know."  
  
"I'm just sure of it," Fuji pressed his head on Tezuka's chest. "Because I'm proud of you too."  
  
Tezuka's eyes widened, and he slowly nodded. He stared at the guy in his arms. //Warm ...//, he thought. He slowly wrapped his arms around Fuji, as if to say, it was the safest place for him. Fuji snuggled to his chest and sighed.  
  
"You're right ...", his teacher murmured. "I'm safe if I'm with you ..."  
  
Tezuka smirked and kissed Fuji's hair. //I already knew that from the beginning ...//  
  
***  
  
"Are you okay?", Fuji asked as they walked out from the graveyard.  
  
"I should be the one who ask you that," Tezuka shrugged. "You're the one who crying."  
  
"Oh no! It's this time already!", Fuji gasped as he stared at the big clock in the park. "I should go home and make dinner for Yuuta ..."  
  
"Well, why don't we just buy some take-out and I'll walk you home after that. So you don't have to cook for tonight. Simple, isn't it?"  
  
"Really?", Fuji smiled. "That's very nice of you."  
  
"It's not a bad idea, right?"  
  
Fuji pondered about it for a moment. "You're right ... I think Yuuta will have fun with Mizuki ... Thanks for the suggestion," he said and tilted his head. "Do you really want to accompany me to order take-out?"  
  
"Why not? It's dangerous for you to be alone at night."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a child anymore, you know?"  
  
Tezuka continued to tease his dear teacher along the road. He finally stopped as he stared at a sport station. Fuji followed his gaze and smiled. Tezuka was staring at the tennis rackets.  
  
"You missed the old times, aren't you?"  
  
"Hmm ..."  
  
"I quit playing tennis, you know."  
  
"Really?", Tezuka stared at him. "Why?"  
  
"I injured my wrist," Fuji stared at his wrist. "It was really painful. I remembered, I cried in pain all day and the next day I woke up, the Doctor said that I couldn't play tennis anymore."  
  
" ... I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's fine! It's nothing to be worry about!", Fuji waved his hand. "But poor Yuuta. He never beat me since we were children!", he giggled. "And now I couldn't play tennis anymore. So he would never beat his Aniki!"  
  
Tezuka smiled, and shrugged. "Let's go."  
  
"So why did you quit, Tezuka?"  
  
"I won't tell you," Tezuka teased.  
  
"Oh, come on, you're mean! Why?"  
  
Tezuka looked up. "It was really painful too."  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka, confused. Tezuka was so hard to be guessed. He could never guess what was Tezuka thinking. "Well ... if you need someone, I could always lend my shoulder to you."  
  
Tezuka smirked. "You're so nice."  
  
Fuji fell silent as they walked again, and finally sighed. "What ... about me?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I need someone ...", Fuji frowned and smiled sadly. "I ... I -"  
  
"I will always be there for you," Tezuka said.  
  
Fuji opened his eyes in shock, and he stared unbelievably at the cold man. Fuji sighed happily and nodded, and dragged Tezuka on his arms. //Thank you, Tezuka ...//  
  
***  
  
"Wah! It's so crowded in here!", Fuji busily fanned his face with his hands, as they walked into a fast-food restaurant.  
  
"What do you want to order? I'll order it for you," Tezuka said.  
  
"No it's okay! I'll order it myself."  
  
"I insist," Tezuka frowned.  
  
Fuji gave up and told Tezuka what he and Yuuta usually ordered. While Tezuka disappeared in the crowd, Fuji leaned his back against the wall and looked around. //It's really crowded in here! Damn, it's really hot! Oh please make it quick, Tezuka//, he thought.  
  
"Fuji-san?"  
  
Fuji startled and stared at the person who just called him. "Oh! Mikihisa- san, good evening!"  
  
Mikihisa smiled. "Good evening. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm just ... well, I'm ordering take-out with ... a friend of mine," Fuji stammered and smiled nervously. //Oh don't come out now, Tezuka ...//  
  
"Oh ..."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I've just finished eating and I'm going home, but ... Fuji-san, do you still remember about the date you owe me?"  
  
Fuji blinked. "Ah? Oh, um, well ... Yeah ..."  
  
"Great! So, when can we ..."  
  
Fuji gulped hard. "I, I don't know ... I'm pretty busy lately ... I'll tell you about it later, Mikihisa-san."  
  
"Sure, anytime. As long as you still remember."  
  
Fuji smiled and sweat dropped. //Dammit, I don't even remember ..."  
  
"Hmm ...Can I walk you home?"  
  
"You don't have to," Tezuka suddenly appeared and glared at Mikihisa.  
  
Fuji gaped and covered his mouth. //Uh-oh, bad timing!//  
  
"Tezuka?", Mikihisa frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?", Tezuka glared. "Let's go, Fuji."  
  
Tezuka glared at Mikihisa once again before grabbing Fuji's arm and walked out from the restaurant.  
  
"Fuji? You called your teacher with his name? No Sensei or something?", he heard Mikihisa yelled something like that but he didn't care.  
  
"Tezuka, that was rude -"  
  
"I told you to stay away from him!", Tezuka pushed Fuji hard to walk in front of him. "Didn't I tell you that? If you don't want to get into trouble, stay away from him!"  
  
"Tezuka -"  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, it was only -"  
  
"Why didn't you ignore him?"  
  
"Please, Tezuka!!", Fuji begged as Tezuka kept pushing him forward. "Because he's my friend, and he ... He ..."  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Right, whatever. He said I still owe him a date -"  
  
"What??"  
  
"But I didn't even remember!", Fuji yelled in desperation. "Stop it, Tezuka! You're acting like you're my boyfriend!"  
  
Tezuka fell silent and loosened his grip on Fuji's shoulder.  
  
Fuji frowned in confusion. //Say something, Tezuka ... You're really acting like you're my boyfriend ... Are you ... Are you jealous?//  
  
They stayed silent until they reached Fuji's apartment and stopped in front of Fuji's door.  
  
Fuji leaned his back against the wall. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. And thank you for everything today," he whispered and sighed.  
  
Tezuka didn't answer, and Fuji braved himself to stare at Tezuka. Tezuka was staring at him solemnly, and he slowly pinned Fuji on the wall. Fuji opened his mouth. He was cornered! What will Tezuka do and what should he do about it?  
  
Tezuka leaned forward and Fuji almost shrunk.  
  
Fuji's heart beating like it would explode in any minute, and he suddenly became breathless. //Oh God, oh God, what are you going to do?????//  
  
Tezuka moved his arm to Fuji's hair, and took something. "Spider."  
  
Fuji opened his eyes abruptly. "What??"  
  
"There was spider on your hair," Tezuka showed him the spider and threw it on the wall.  
  
Fuji frowned and blushed. "Oh ... okay. Good - good night, Tezuka," he said and quickly opened the door and closed it. "See you tomorrow at school."  
  
Fuji leaned his back on the door, clutching at his chest; trying to make his heart beat back to normal. He slowly fell on the floor, buried his head on his knees, and blushing furiously, ashamed and angry to himself. //What was I thinking??//  
  
Outside, Tezuka scratched his head. "Good night, my dear Sensei. See you tomorrow."  
  
He turned around and walked away slowly. Tezuka looked up at the moon and smirked.  
  
//Damn, I should've kissed him//.  
~To Be Continued~  
P.S. *peeked* Was it good? Anyway I was trying to make this fic as good as possible [???] and I hope you all like this fic! =) Thanks for reading! I hope you like the story! 


	6. Chapter6

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 6  
  
***  
  
Hiya everyone! Wow, it's part 6 already! =) I'm sure I couldn't do it without all of your support! That's why, I thank you so much for everything! ^_^ This story was called "Forbidden Lover" because it's a love story between a teacher and a student. You know, teacher and student aren't supposed to fall in love, right? It must be really sad to have a love like that, that's why I made this story! ^0^ I dedicated this to all of you, I hope you like this one!  
  
Please enjoy! =)  
  
***  
  
After the "spider" thing, Fuji quickly hid his disappointment as he smiled at his reflection on the mirror, saying, "You're irritating. Stop smiling, you idiot!" about ten times, and then he threw the food on the table, took off his shoes and slammed it on the wall, and last but not least, he walked carelessly as he bumped his feet on the couch.  
  
He growled and for the first time in his life, he swore. "Bitch!!", he glared at the couch.  
  
Fuji quickly took a shower and wore his pajamas.  
  
He cursed silently as he slowly banged his head rapidly on the window. He looked up, and stared at the bright night. "Oh moon, oh star ...", he whispered sadly. "Love is so unfair ..."  
  
Fuji started to sob and his body trembled. He suddenly felt so sad, and he suddenly felt anger. He didn't know why he acted this way; all he wanted to do is cry.  
  
He heard the sound of the door being opened, and he quickly turned off the lights and snuggled underneath his blanket. Seconds later, he heard Yuuta opened his door and peeked.  
  
"Aniki?"  
  
Fuji chose not to reply that.  
  
"Aniki ... Are you alright?", Yuuta frowned and walked closer.  
  
"Leave me alone," Fuji mumbled.  
  
"What? Why?", Yuuta pulled the blanket and stared at his snuggling brother. "Did something happen? A bad one?"  
  
"Just forget it," Fuji laid on his stomach. He buried his head on his arms. "Just forget it."  
  
Yuuta sighed and sat beside his brother. "Have you eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's eat then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Accompany me then."  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
"I'll give the food to the cat, then ... I don't feel like eating too."  
  
"No!", Fuji looked up. "Tezuka bought that for us ..."  
  
Yuuta smirked. "Ooh, Tezuka-senpai it is ..."  
  
Fuji sighed and buried his head on his arms again. "Shut up."  
  
"Did something happen? Come on, tell me."  
  
"Nothing, it was just ... I hate to say it, but it seemed like lots of people didn't like Tezuka ... They loathed him as if he was something filthy and dirty ... but the truth is, he's the nicest, adorable and ... the most romantic person I've ever know ..."  
  
Yuuta grinned. //So easy to make you talk, as usual//.  
  
"If only they knew them too ..."  
  
"I understand. You want to show them that Tezuka-senpai was not like what they thought, right?"  
  
"Un."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know ... It seemed like many people didn't like Tezuka to be with me ... But I, to be honest ... I couldn't ... I couldn't be too far away from Tezuka. I always felt safe and secure whenever Tezuka was beside me. I don't know ... I ... I don't want Tezuka to go away from me, I'm ..."  
  
Yuuta nodded. //Go on, go on, Aniki, I'm just a wall and you're talking to a very loyal wall//.  
  
"I've thinking about it several times before ... What if, what if, someday, Tezuka gone from my side? What if someday, I lost him? I ... I'm so afraid ..."  
  
"You don't want to lose him."  
  
"Right," Fuji mumbled in tears. He sobbed again and Yuuta stroke his hair lovingly.  
  
"Aniki, Aniki ...", he sighed. "You should be honest to yourself. And to him."  
  
Fuji sniffed and stared at Yuuta. "About what?"  
  
Yuuta sighed loudly. "Can't you see? You just told me how much you care for him! How much you like him! You're afraid of losing him! Don't you understand??"  
  
Fuji shook his head. "What?"  
  
"He's the one for you, Aniki!!"  
  
Fuji felt like his heart was broken to pieces. Fuji felt his world was spinning, and his mouth gone dry. He couldn't say anything; he just stared at his brother in confusion. "Wha - what?"  
  
"You wanted him, right?"  
  
"Not that way!!", Fuji blushed and said.  
  
"It is that way!"  
  
"No!", Fuji stubbornly said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!! You like Tezuka-senpai more than a student, you wanted more!"  
  
"NO!!", Fuji cried and shook his head hard. "Tezuka ... Tezuka ..."  
  
"You can't lie to yourself anymore, Aniki."  
  
"But he's ... My student! I wanted to be close with him because -"  
  
"Fine, whatever!", Yuuta cut, angry. "Do what you want. I'm sick of all of this."  
  
Yuuta stood up, shrugging and walked out from the room. He even slammed the door because he felt so angry with his brother.  
  
Fuji was left alone and he couldn't think. He knew from the start that Tezuka held a special place in his heart, but not ... But not something like this, right?  
  
He clutched his head and lay on his stomach again.  
  
//We're having a relationship between teacher and student ...//, Fuji thought to himself, trying to calm down. //But why am I beating so fast like this? My heart ... oh please, stop beating fast like this!!//  
  
He buried his head on the pillow and thought again. Images of Tezuka appeared inside of his head. //Why am I always thinking about him ... I ... Do I really ... No, I'm not falling in love with him ... but, but why ...//  
  
Fuji felt tears came down to his cheeks and he felt so, so sad. //Why am I ... feeling great disappointment when he didn't kiss me back then? Tezuka ...//  
  
***  
  
The next day ...  
  
Fuji closed the office door and walked slowly to Tezuka's class. Tezuka, at the same time happened to be there and stared at Fuji silently.  
  
"Fuji-sensei!", someone called him.  
  
Fuji turned around and smiled. "Ah, Taka-san! Good morning!"  
  
"Good ... Good morning, Fuji-sensei," Takashi went red and blushing furiously like a tomato. "I - I wanna ask you something about the task ..."  
  
Tezuka narrowed his eyes to Takashi. //Like hell, it's right//.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
//Damn you!//, Tezuka thought. //Why are you being so nice to everyone?//  
  
Tezuka clenched his fists and dug his nails into his arm. //Yeah right ... I'm getting irritated with his appearance. It seemed like he has a crush on you, Fuji//.  
  
They talked some more and Tezuka was getting more and more irritated. Lots of veins started to popped on Tezuka's forehead. //You'd better make it quick ...//  
  
"Right! That's what I've been thinking too," Takashi smiled and stared at the ground. "You're - you're so great, Fuji-sensei."  
  
Tezuka rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. //Just go away ...//  
  
"Well then, I'll see you later, Fuji-sensei," Takashi smiled and Fuji nodded. "I've ... I've always have great time when you're around me ..."  
  
Tezuka almost fumed.  
  
Takashi bowed in blush and walked away quickly.  
  
Fuji smiled, shaking his head and turned around, only to found out that Tezuka was standing in the corner. "Tezuka? How long have you been there?"  
  
"Good morning to you too," Tezuka replied sarcastically.  
  
"What?", Fuji frowned.  
  
"I see you have great relationships with him," Tezuka said as he gestured Takashi who walked away with his chin. "I supposed I should say congratulations to you?"  
  
"What?", Fuji shook his head. "We have relationships like a teacher and a student. Nothing more than that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tezuka, I'm a teacher!", Fuji stepped forward, closer to Tezuka. "I have to be close with my students. That's exactly the same what I'm doing to you too."  
  
Bad moves.  
  
"Fine," Tezuka said harshly. "Do what you wish."  
  
A vein popped on Fuji's forehead as Tezuka walked away. //What? Yesterday it was Yuuta's words, and now it's you? So what if I'm close with Taka-san? It's none of your business, right? I know! I know, Tezuka, you're -//  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?", the words accidentally slipped from Fuji's mouth.  
  
Tezuka stopped and stared at Fuji.  
  
Fuji braved himself to stare back, but after a few seconds he felt ashamed and humiliated. He didn't mean to say that. He blushed and ran away. "I'm sorry!!"  
  
Tezuka only stared at his back and smirked.  
  
***  
  
"Is there any questions?", Fuji looked around. Tezuka almost lifted his hand up, but Fuji quickly cut him. "Fine, I got a task for you. Make ten paragraphs about Ninjas and you'll all give it to me next months. Don't forget to mention the Tokugawa Shogun and Emperor."  
  
Everybody gaped. "Ninjas?"  
  
Fuji ignored them all. "Now, let's go to the next subject."  
  
//He was pissed//, Tezuka thought.  
  
"Do you understand?", Fuji said as he finished explaining about the Great Civil War. He looked around. Everybody was still gaping because he explained it less than ten minutes. "Great! Now, do the task in page 146 until page 149."  
  
All the students started to mumble things like "Task again? Fuji-sensei sure was mean today ." and opened their notebooks. Tezuka, who had been staring at his dearest teacher, didn't care at all.  
  
//Who cares about task? As long as I can stare at you ...//, Tezuka thought wryly.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Yes?", Fuji turned his head to the door.  
  
Tachibana entered the room and bowed. "Excuse me, Sensei, I have a message for you. Mikihisa-sensei wanted me to tell you that he needed you right away because there's something important that he needed to discuss."  
  
Tezuka narrowed his eyes.  
  
Fuji frowned. "But ... I'm still teaching here."  
  
"I don't know, Sensei, I'm so sorry, he needed you right away."  
  
Fuji pondered for a moment and his gaze unconsciously drifted to Tezuka. When their gazes met, Fuji quickly looked away and blushed a little. "Um, okay then. Do the task, I'll be back -"  
  
"You won't", Tezuka said.  
  
Fuji held his breath as he stared at Tezuka. "Excuse me?", he whispered.  
  
"You're not going back here, I know," Tezuka closed his eyes. //Like I didn't know what kinda person Mikihisa was//.  
  
"If I'm not coming back, if you hear the bell, pack up and leave, alright?" Fuji said, still didn't understand what Tezuka meant. "Go home right away. Um ... See you all."  
  
Fuji slowly followed Tachibana out of the class and he closed the door softly.  
  
Tezuka felt Oishi's gaze fell on him, but he chose to ignore it. He just knew that Fuji wouldn't be back. //Damn//, he cursed.  
  
***  
  
Fuji silently knocked the Mikihisa's door, and heard something like, "Come in". So he opened the door and stepped in slowly. "Is there anything -"  
  
"I really need to talk to you," Mikihisa said behind his desk.  
  
[Flowery: Oh, my bad, did I tell you he was the Vice President and Ryuzaki- sensei was the Headmaster? Oh my bad! Please forgive me]  
  
"But I AM teaching right now, Mikihisa-san ... I can't just leave my students like that -"  
  
"I know. But I really need to talk to you about Tezuka."  
  
Fuji frowned. "Tezuka? Why? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"That's what I'm about to talk to ...", Mikihisa shook his head. "You're still new in this school, you don't know anything about him."  
  
Fuji felt a little bit of mad. //Hey, I do know about him, even though it's not much!//  
"Tezuka, why did you say like that?", Oishi frowned.  
  
"I just knew," Tezuka replied calmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I knew Mikihisa pretty well," Tezuka sharply said. "And he'd say excuses to make Fuji stay in his office."  
  
Oishi glanced at Eiji, who shrugged.  
  
"Why did everyone fell in love with Fuji?", Tezuka suddenly muttered.  
  
"That's Fuji-sensei for you," Oishi said. "Hmm ... Fuji-sensei was charming, though, he's pretty, he's smart, and he's nice to everyone ..."  
  
"Exactly," Tezuka shook his head. "He's too innocent."  
  
"Oh? So what was this *innocence* thing? Do you still remember? The one you told me when you were being harsh to Fuji-sensei? What's in him that you used to have?"  
  
Tezuka stared at Oishi coolly. "Before that *incident*, I was always like that. Don't you remember?"  
  
Oishi blinked and then muttered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
Eiji frowned and stared at Tezuka, then at Oishi, then Tezuka, and then Oishi. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"  
  
"It's adult thing," Oishi teased and Eiji hit him playfully.  
Fuji sighed deeply as he heard Mikihisa talked about Tezuka. But it's all about the bad side of Tezuka. He didn't know Tezuka was like this ... But, he wasn't the one to be blamed. His parents were already dead, and he lived alone, no wonder ...  
  
Fuji sat up as he heard the bell rang from afar. "Oh no! It's the bell! I have to go back to my class and -"  
  
"It's fine. I've given permission to you."  
  
Fuji stared at Mikihisa in anger. "But not to my students. Just tell me exactly right away, what do you want by telling me stories about Tezuka?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from him."  
  
Fuji felt mad all of a sudden. "Who are you, saying things like that? You're not my parents, and most of all, you're not my lover or something! You don't have the right -"  
  
"I do have the right!", Mikihisa slammed his hands on the table and Fuji shivered.  
"We're going to the court now," Oishi said. Tezuka nodded like usual. "Come on, Tezuka, stop thinking whatever you're thinking. Fuji-sensei is gonna be alright."  
  
Tezuka stayed silent.  
  
"Well I guess it'd be the best thing if you're waiting for him," Eiji smiled at Tezuka. "Good luck on waiting him, alright?"  
  
Tezuka knew Eiji was teasing him, but he wasn't in the mood right now.  
  
"Oh, and Tezuka?"  
  
The glasses guy turned around to see Oishi.  
  
"Come back to the court sometimes. We're really losing our greatest Captain in the whole world," Oishi smiled and patted Tezuka's shoulder. They waved and walked away.  
  
Tezuka suddenly felt as if something was missing from his life. "Tennis ..."  
  
He sighed and smiled a little. "I really should do that sometimes," he muttered and started to walk toward the gate. But then, he stopped abruptly as he faced Takashi.  
  
They both held their breath.  
  
Takashi finally started to walk first; he must be heading for the court. But then he stopped. "You ... You're in love with Fuji-sensei ... right?"  
  
Tezuka ignored it. He felt the wind blew and rustled his hair.  
  
"I wanted you to know that," Takashi turned around and glared at Tezuka's back. "That you won't stand a chance. Fuji-sensei ... he's not the one for you."  
  
Tezuka slowly turned around and stared sharply at Takashi. "And I suppose ... Fuji-sensei is your most favorite teacher, right?"  
  
Takashi blushed and braved himself to stare back. "Yes, he is."  
  
"What would you do if I say ... that you don't even have the chance? What would you do if you're the one who fell in love with Fuji-sensei?", Tezuka said slowly, but deathly. He stepped closer. "You have no right of saying things to me ... Things like that."  
  
"Because Fuji-sensei didn't like you," Takashi pressed. "At all."  
  
Tezuka glared and clenched his fist. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, because your life is miserable!", Takashi said the words in fear.  
  
Tezuka hit Takashi in the face, hard. "YOU!!!"  
"Please, Mikihisa-san, please stop."  
  
"You have to hear the facts about him."  
  
"I know Tezuka well. I can hear it from him directly."  
  
Mikihisa narrowed his eyes. "What's the relationship between you ... and him?"  
  
"That's really none of your business," Fuji was starting to get annoyed. He glanced at the clock and stood up. "I really have to go -"  
  
"Fuji-san -"  
  
"That's it! I've had enough!", Fuji exclaimed and walked out from the room.  
  
***  
  
Fuji walked quickly and almost ran away. He felt so miserable. //What was Mikihisa think he's doing?//, he felt in confusion. //Or maybe like Tezuka said that day ... he liked me, but that was ridiculous!!//  
  
"Ah ... Good evening Fuji-sensei," someone said with a weird voice. "Why are you still here?"  
  
Fuji frowned and turned around. It was Takashi, with bleeding nose and his hand was covering his nose. "Oh my God Takashi! What happened?"  
  
"Tezuka ... We had a fight ..."  
  
"Tezuka? Is he still here? Where is he??", Fuji asked and before Takashi got the chance to answer, he dashed out to the front yard and looked around. Takashi went after him. "Tezuka? Where is he? Takashi, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he's heading for his house," Takashi said.  
  
"Tezuka ...", Fuji whispered the name and it felt like stabbing his heart. He felt a great disappointment and missing something special from his world. Takashi stared at Fuji with unreadable expression, but it was obvious that he's sad.  
  
"Fuji-sensei ... You're not ... falling in love with him, are you?", Takashi asked sadly.  
  
Fuji gasped. "Why did you think like that?"  
  
"I just thought so ... It was obvious, the two of you ... the way Tezuka acted whenever you're around, and vice versa ...", Takashi closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling a great of sadness. He didn't hear any reply from Fuji.  
  
To be honest, he wanted Fuji to laugh like usual and say it's not right.  
  
But ... Fuji was silent. He was way too silent. Takashi slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. And he gasped.  
  
Fuji was covering his mouth, trembling, with tears all over his face.  
  
"Fu - Fuji-sensei!!", Takashi shook his head. "Why are you crying? Did I say something bad?"  
  
"N-n-no ...", Fuji shook his head and kept crying. He felt so sad, very sad. "I ... I should've listen to Yuuta ..."  
  
"Yuuta?"  
  
Fuji nodded in tears. He sobbed and sniffed like a child, and he kept covering his mouth as if didn't want anyone to know he was crying. Takashi felt weird as Fuji's body trembling in tears. "Fuji-sensei?"  
  
"I ... Tezuka ... I trust him ..."  
  
Takashi fell silent.  
  
"It's not only that ... I fell in ... in love with him, but I ... I ..."  
  
Takashi didn't want to hear. //No, stop, Fuji-sensei. Please stop!//, he screamed inwardly, but he couldn't say it. He wanted everything to be clear. He wanted Fuji to be happy, and he'd do anything for it.  
  
"I wanted him ... I wanted Tezuka ..."  
  
Takashi felt a great pang in his heart. "But he killed people!"  
  
Fuji shook his head. "I trust him, Taka-san. I believe him. I don't care what you, and Mikihisa-san said about him. I love him. I ... I don't want to regret anything!!", he screamed and turned around. Fuji ran as fast as he could just to find Tezuka.  
  
He ran in pain, he ran in happiness, and he felt relieved. He finally realized what he really feels about Tezuka. He's not that stupid, he knew Tezuka was staring at him secretly, and all the attention he gave Fuji ... and vice versa ...  
  
//Tezuka ...//, Fuji kept chanting.  
  
Fuji ran to the nearest phone booth and dialed Tezuka's number. He waited, he waited and he waited. But nobody answered the phone. He tried again, and again, and again, but nobody answered the phone. He finally gave up and leaned on the door.  
  
//Tezuka ... where are you?//, Fuji thought sadly. //I wanted to meet you ...//  
  
Fuji walked out from the phone booth and walked slowly. He heard the thunder rolled above him, and the rain started to fell. Fuji hurriedly ran to his apartment, deciding he would try to call Tezuka again later tonight.  
  
***  
  
Fuji sighed as he stood up in front of his door. He shoved his hand into his pocket to reach a key, and then he slowly unlocked the door. Yuuta must be still training tennis at school until night. But he was sure enough that Yuuta went home first to take his forgotten racket.  
  
Fuji adjusted his eyes with the darkness, and then he looked for the switch helplessly. He finally turned it on, and he gaped. Someone was sitting on the cold floor, leaning his back against the wall and buried his head on his knees.  
  
He felt his heart exploded to pieces. "Tezuka?"  
  
Tezuka slowly lifted his face. Fuji covered his mouth in shock as he saw Tezuka's nose was bleeding; the trail of blood was still obvious.  
  
"Oh, why - wait, that could wait, how did you ...", Fuji hurriedly took his handkerchief and walked to Tezuka.  
  
"Yuuta. He was still here when I came," Tezuka said calmly.  
  
Fuji squatted beside Tezuka and smiled warmly. "You ... wanted to come here?", he asked shyly as he wiped the trail of blood from his nose and mouth.  
  
"I wanted to meet you more than anyone," Tezuka said as he winced slowly. "Slowly ..."  
  
Fuji stopped; blushed and then he smiled again. "Thank you ... Did you fight with Taka-san?"  
  
"It was nothing, really. He was saying things about you and ... I punched him in the face. I guess I was kinda lose control."  
  
Fuji couldn't stop blushing as he stared at Tezuka's beautiful face. "Oh, I ... I see ..."  
  
"He said my life is miserable."  
  
Fuji frowned. "What? Who? Taka-san?"  
  
Tezuka nodded. "Hmm ... Maybe because I've already lost my parents and he haven't ... or maybe because I'm close with you and he's not ...", Tezuka narrowed his eyes at Fuji's face. "Were you crying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, this ... not really ... I was kinda worried about you and ...", Fuji kept wiping Tezuka's face, even though there was no blood anymore.  
  
They both fell silent.  
  
Tezuka suddenly grabbed Fuji's arm, making the prodigy stunned. He could feel Tezuka's gaze on him, scanning him in the face, and Tezuka's other hand grabbed Fuji's shoulder slowly, but sure. Fuji almost couldn't breathe. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he thought his heart would explode in any minute.  
  
Tezuka pulled Fuji closer, and for the first time their lips had made contact. Tezuka gently kissed Fuji's lips, not demanding, but comforting. It was just a kiss, where lips - to - lips, not more, but it meant everything for Fuji. He felt that it was the unforgettable moment of his life, the sweetest thing he ever taste, the greatest kiss he could ever ask.  
  
Fuji fell limp on Tezuka's arms, and slowly kissed back. From there, Tezuka started to kiss back, and the kiss becoming more and more aggressive, as Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders and Tezuka put his hand on Fuji's neck, touching the sensitive skin there.  
  
Finally they parted when they were just remembered that they have to breathe. Tezuka didn't allow Fuji to separated from him more than five inches. He could still feel Fuji's breath. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fuji. Tezuka admitted to himself, that he already fell head over heels for Fuji. And he couldn't, no, he wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"Sensei ...", Tezuka teased.  
  
Fuji didn't answer; he wanted to devour the moment and kept the moment forever in his heart. Instead, he laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder and buried his head in the crook of Tezuka's neck. "Stay here ..."  
  
"As long as you're promise that you'd never go away from my side."  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka and smiled.  
  
For Tezuka, it was enough. His smile meant everything to him.  
  
//I felt safe ...//, Fuji said in his heart. //I felt really calm, peace and safe ... I think Tezuka was saying something about this ... What was it? Oh yeah, the safest place for you is with me//.  
  
Tezuka kissed Fuji's hair lovingly. "I'll protect you, no matter what."  
  
Fuji could only nod before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
//I'm safe if I'm with you ...//  
~To Be Continued~  
P.S. Wow, was that good? I'm not good at writing emotions or romantic scenes ... Well I'm never good at anything ... But I'm happy, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and thank you for encouraging me! TEZUKA x FUJI FOREVER!! YEAH!! Thanks for reading! =) 


	7. Chapter7

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 7  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! Wow, part 7! I've never write anything THIS long! ^_^ Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, comments and critics, I really appreciate them! I'm very glad that you're all supporting me =) Anyway I never own PoT boyz ... oh! But if I can choose, I want Fuji!! *got smacked by Tezuka* Ouch ... Okay, his plushies is fine.  
  
I dedicated this story to all of the readers!! That means it goes to Strawberryfanxz, Katana, Yami no Tenshi, SIB, Chii, bunni bunni, Aloysius, Sadame XX, Evolem, Silverstar, Takako Sakuranomiya, Liana, Cel, and ... I think I missed out some people ... well if I missed anyone out, please forgive me! But you DO know that it's dedicated to you, right? ^_^  
  
YES!! There is a lot of - hell; there are lots of OOC in this fic! I'm SO sorry ... I'm sorry about the wrong tenses, Yami no Tenshi, you're so nice! Thank you dear =) Now, I really think that this fic is very bad ...  
  
Please enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
It was late at night, and it was very late for dinner. Yuuta ran all the way to his house because he was so worried about Fuji. //What if he keep on waiting for me to eat?//, he thought panicky and felt relieved as he made it to their apartment.  
  
Yuuta quickly opened the door, only to find it unlock and dashed in. "I'm home!!", he exclaimed, gasping for air and frowned. "Huh? Tezuka-senpai?"  
  
Yuuta gawked as he saw Tezuka was holding the sleeping Fuji in his arms. He slowly smiled and felt happy. They looked so perfect together. They fit the missing part of each other life. Yuuta smiled and walked closer, but slowly to them. "Hi there Tezuka-senpai," he said carefully, almost whispering. "Is he sleeping?"  
  
Tezuka nodded and stared at the sleeping Fuji. //He's so beautiful ...//  
  
"Oh, have you eat? I'll make dinner right away," Yuuta said and put his bag on the couch.  
  
"No, it's fine, I'm planning on going home after you got here anyway," Tezuka said. "By the way, please tell me where should I put my Sleeping Prince? He's not going to be comfortable if I put him on the couch, so I waited for you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late!", Yuuta said and smiled. //My Sleeping Prince? Sounds cute ...//, he gestured the door. "There, Aniki's bedroom."  
  
Tezuka nodded and carefully stood up, carried Fuji in his arms and walked to Fuji's room. Yuuta silently peeked from the kitchen. //WOW!! Did something happen?? Will Tezuka-senpai do something to Aniki?//  
  
He saw Tezuka put Fuji carefully like Fuji's a fragile crystal and covered him with blanket. Fuji, like a child, snuggled under the blanket. Tezuka shook his head, looking amused and brushed some bangs on Fuji's face.  
  
Yuuta blushed. //I bet something lovely DID happen ...//  
  
Tezuka sat on Fuji's bed, still staring at his brother's face, and seconds later; he stooped down and kissed Fuji tenderly in the lips.  
  
Yuuta jumped in excitement. //YAY!! FINALLY!! THE DAY I WAITED HAS FINALLY COME!!//  
  
Yuuta saw Tezuka slowly rise and he quickly pretending that he's cooking. "Now, where did I put the salt ... I think I'm running out of eggs too ..."  
  
"Yuuta."  
  
"Yes?", Yuuta turned around and tried his best not to grin.  
  
"I'm going home now, thanks for everything," Tezuka put on his Seigaku jacket and walked to the door.  
  
"No, thank YOU for everything," Yuuta said and followed him. "Captain ... You still looked good on that. You really should come back to the club."  
  
"No one will accept me," Tezuka put on his shoes.  
  
"Who says that?", Yuuta frowned.  
  
"Good night," Tezuka opened the door and waved.  
  
"AH!! Tezuka-senpai!!", Yuuta quickly said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um ... since you've waited for me until this late, and you did take care on Aniki," Yuuta smiled happily. "I want to invite you to lunch tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday after all, and it'd be so lonely to eat with just the two of us, so I think it'd be great if you come. Tomorrow."  
  
Tezuka smirked. "You invited me."  
  
"Well yes I did invite you."  
  
"But Fuji didn't invite me."  
  
"I'm sure he's gonna invite you but because he fell asleep ...", Yuuta thought hard for another reason. "Or maybe, what if you go out with Aniki tomorrow? You can ask him out or he can ask you out ... How about it?"  
  
"Both of them sounds fine," Tezuka said. "I'll come."  
  
"Thank goodness!", Yuuta clasped his hands. "Alright then! Be careful, Tezuka-senpai!"  
  
***  
  
Fuji stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up. "Um ..."  
  
Yuuta, after closing the front door, rushed to their room. "Aniki? Are you awake?"  
  
Fuji slowly sat up, still rubbing his eyes and looked around. "Yuuta?"  
  
"Yes, too bad I'm not Tezuka-senpai ...", Yuuta smirked.  
  
Fuji slowly felt very wide-awake. "Tezuka? Where is he? Has he come home? When? And, and, who brought me here? Was it you?"  
  
"Geez, Aniki, calm down. Tezuka-senpai did come home a few minutes ago ... No, it was Tezuka-senpai who carried you here ... and he went home ..."  
  
"Just like that?", Fuji sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Well, lucky you, he kissed you before he went home," Yuuta nodded and pretended to think. "Hmm ... or was it just my imagination? Did something lovely happen?"  
  
Fuji blushed furiously. "YUUTA!! Did you peek?", he threw a pillow to Yuuta.  
  
Yuuta caught it easily as he laughed. "Well, Aniki, isn't that your first kiss? You should thank him! The gorgeous Tezuka-senpai kissed you ..."  
  
Fuji sighed and covered his face. "I didn't know how did that happen ... All I know that he, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer and ... We kissed."  
  
Yuuta smiled and sat beside his brother. //Like usual, so easy to make you talk ...//, he shook his head, amused. "You're happy, aren't you?"  
  
Fuji stayed silent, and tilted his head. "But ..."  
  
"What? Are you thinking about your status? I mean, because you're older than him, and because you're his teacher, and he's your student, then you're not meant to be with him? That's so ridiculous. As long as you're happy and you loved him ..."  
  
Fuji slowly smiled. "Yeah ... Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Anyway, Aniki, have you eat? Let's stay up until midnight!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Let's talk about YOUR kiss and MY kiss!!", Yuuta said naughtily. Fuji blushed again and hit him with the pillow. "But in the mean time, go take a shower while I'm making the food. You smelled so stinky ..."  
  
He got hit with the pillow again, harder this time.  
  
***  
  
Fuji and Yuuta turned on the DVD player and put on the Titanic DVD. They both stared at the screen and busied themselves with their food. But anyway, they didn't pay much attention to it. Yuuta, boring, skipped most of the scenes by fast-forwarding the movie.  
  
"So ... tell me! What happened?"  
  
Fuji choked. "Oh ... *cough cough cough* Well ... nothing, really ... Tezuka was fighting with Taka-san about ... Um, well, I don't know, it's not really clear, and he said Tezuka's life was miserable and Tezuka kinda punched him in the face and ..."  
  
"Whoo, calm down! Make it clear! I don't understand a word!"  
  
"The point is, Taka-san made Tezuka mad. He said because Taka-san was saying things about me ...", Fuji trailed off and sighed sadly. He remembered Takashi's words. What was that again?  
  
//He killed people//.  
  
Fuji shook his head. //No, no, it can't be ... There must be something wrong, or some misunderstanding ...//  
  
"Aniki?"  
  
Fuji snapped back to reality. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"On to the story."  
  
"And then when I got home, he was there, and ... AAHHH!! Do I really have to explain all of this to you??", Fuji blushed and Yuuta grinned.  
  
"How was the kiss?"  
  
"Well ...", Fuji frowned. "Stop it, Yuuta! You're making me blushed!"  
  
"Did something happen yesterday? When you were visiting him?"  
  
Fuji hugged his knees and put his chin on them. "I felt very disappointed when he didn't kiss me back then ... I thought, when he leant forward to me, he was going to kiss me, but he took a spider on my hair ..."  
  
"AH! I know that feeling! I did the same to Mizuki and he felt very disappointed!"  
  
"Right?", Fuji smiled. "That's what I felt!"  
  
They both giggled like maniacs and their food was forgotten.  
  
Fuji sighed and leaned his back on the couch, and stared at the screen. It was the part when Jack died and Rose let him drowned into the water. "Oh stop it! It was the saddest moment! Turn it off!"  
  
Yuuta ignored his brother and tossed a pillow to him. "Covered your face with this then."  
  
Fuji obeyed and fell silent. "I wonder ... I wonder what would Tezuka do if we're in their position ..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The prodigy sighed. "I mean ... if we're both in danger and one of us has to stay alive ... oh damn, it would be the hardest decision for both of us ..."  
  
Yuuta nodded. "I don't know what should I do. I'd sacrifice myself, of course, but it'd make Mizuki sad and I hate it when it happened. Hmm ..."  
  
"See? I ... I don't ever want that to happen ... I wanted Tezuka to be happy. Always."  
  
Yuuta smiled and hugged his brother. "I understand. Now, let's just get to sleep! Tezuka-senpai is coming tomorrow to ask you out!"  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and blinked. "What?"  
  
Yuuta stuck his tongue out. "In other words, you're having a date with him tomorrow!"  
  
"What? YUUTA! Wait!!"  
  
Yuuta laughed as he ran to their room. "Good luck, Aniki!!"  
  
***  
  
In the morning ...  
  
Fuji stared at the mirror nervously and he glared at the clock.  
  
Yuuta stuck his head and frowned. "I'm going, Aniki, you look great, so please ... Stop staring into the mirror," he smiled, amused as his brother sighed. "Ah! The bell rang! It must be Tezuka-senpai!"  
  
Fuji suddenly blushed and has to lean against the wall for support. His heart was beating so fast. "Y - y - y - Yuuta -"  
  
But Yuuta has already disappeared and Fuji heard he was talking to someone. "Tezuka-senpai, come in! Good timing! Now that you're here, I'm ready to go. Take care of my Aniki, all right? ANIKI!!"  
  
Fuji glanced at the mirror once again and walked out from the room. "Yes, I'm coming ..."  
  
Tezuka's lips twitched. Fuji did his best to avoid Tezuka's eyes. He was still embarrassed about their kiss last night ...  
  
"I'll be going then. See you!", Yuuta grabbed his jacket and quickly walked away.  
  
"Eh? I thought you said you invited me to lunch?", Tezuka tilted his head. Yuuta 'eep' and ran away, laughing.  
  
Fuji blushed. "What? That Yuuta!!", he growled and sighed. He silently thanked his brother. He really has a date with his ... ehem, lover, now. //Lover?//, he thought and blushed. //Ah ... I'm not really sure about that ...//  
  
"So, what are we going to do?", Tezuka asked and Fuji snapped back to reality.  
  
"Err ... well, since Yuuta said, err, lunch, then, why don't we just, having lunch, um, in the restaurant or café, or, wherever you want?", Fuji stammered.  
  
"I'll go wherever you want to go."  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka, astonished. "You said it like you're my guardian or something," he smiled fondly.  
  
"Well I've always been your guardian, don't you realize?", Tezuka said with a smirk. Seeing Fuji frowned in confusion, he shrugged and grabbed Fuji in the arm. "Let's go."  
  
"Ah, okay ...", Fuji smiled and walked, but he stopped as he realized Tezuka was still standing. "Tezuka?"  
  
"And don't forget to lock the door."  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Tezuka, at least choose one place!", Fuji wailed to Tezuka. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"I've told you that I'll eat wherever you want to eat."  
  
"Yes, but, I'm afraid my taste and your taste are different ..."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Fuji sighed. "Alright. Come on; tell me, what do you want to eat right now? What do you want?"  
  
Tezuka stared at his teacher deeply. //Right now, I wanted to be by your side ... and that's all I need, and you, that's what I want//.  
  
"What about you? What do you want?"  
  
A vein popped on Fuji's head. "Okay then! I want hamburgers, then I want to go to the sport station, and then I want to shop, clothes, shoes, everything, and then if I'm tired I want sodas, French fries, and I want to go to the park to eat ice-cream, sit on the bench, and then when our date has finally end, I want you to walk me home! How about that? I want you to be by my side all day today!"  
  
Fuji blushed, realizing what he has said and covered his mouth. "Of course, that was only a part of plan ...", he added quickly, but shyly.  
  
Tezuka smirked. //Date? Did he just say date?//  
  
"Very well, my prince, I shall accompany you today," Tezuka said and Fuji stared at him. "I'll obey everything. So, just like you said, you want hamburgers, right? Let's go buy hamburgers, and then let's go to the sport station. And then let's shop, let's buy some clothes, shoes, whatever. By the time you've finished shopping you must be tired, so you want sodas and French fries and then go to the park and eat ice-cream, and then I'll walk you home. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!", Fuji laughed. "Wow, this is the first time I heard you talk so many words! Come on, Tezuka, I'm hungry!", he tugged on Tezuka's sleeve, and they has finally started their date.  
  
***  
  
Let's just skip this ...  
  
"Waaah that was niceeee~~~~", Fuji exclaimed as he stretched his body. They were in a fast food restaurant just now, because Tezuka really obeyed his dear teacher. "How did you know this place, Tezuka? Their French fries are the best ..."  
  
Tezuka walked slowly and still keeping his eyes on Fuji. Fuji was bumping on everyone as he looked around in excitement when they were shopping. Now Tezuka was holding three big bags, two in his right and one in his left hand. "Careful, or you might bump again."  
  
"Don't worry - ouch! Oh, I'm so sorry ...", Fuji bowed his head and stay closer to Tezuka. "So, now?"  
  
"We're going to the park and let you have ice cream. And then, I'll walk you home and it'll be finish," Tezuka said tiredly. His legs were killing him. He haven't walk THIS long ... For hamburgers, shopping and sport station, they already spent two hours.  
  
//But ... that was fun//, Tezuka thought. He silently smiled and followed Fuji. //He's really my type ...//  
  
Tezuka sighed. //But damn, I couldn't hold his hands since there are bags in my hands//.  
  
***  
  
At the park ...  
  
Tezuka thanked God as he sat on the bench. //Holy!! I felt like I haven't sit in a few years ...//  
  
Fuji sat beside him. "Wow, the park is really beautiful at night ... the stars are sparkling, look!"  
  
"Hmm ...", Tezuka replied tiredly. "And there are lots of couples at night here."  
  
"Not that one," Fuji blushed hard, but fortunately Tezuka was staring at the sky. And then Tezuka closed his eyes. "Are you tired?"  
  
"No ..."  
  
Fuji shrugged it off. "Tezuka ... have you ever watched Titanic?"  
  
"Hmm? Why?"  
  
"Just wondering ... Come on, just answer it."  
  
"... once."  
  
"And? Did you cry?", Fuji teased as he leaned forward.  
  
"Of course not," Tezuka smirked. "I didn't really watch it since I'm not used of sitting three hours in the theatre. When the people around me started crying, I blinked and tried to follow the story, but still ... I didn't understand where was the sad part."  
  
"Fool! It was when Jack died and Rose let him drowned deeply into the water, even though she loved him very much ...", Fuji trailed off. "You've watched it with ... who?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
Fuji shrugged it off again. "Have you ... ever cried before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? Even thought when your parents ..."  
  
"No. I just didn't know. I felt sad, but I couldn't cry. I just ... felt relieved, that they didn't have to suffer anymore."  
  
Fuji frowned. "What? What happened to them?"  
  
Tezuka kept silent, and he smiled, not smirking, even though it was just a bit. Fuji felt Tezuka was building the ice wall around him, avoiding the prodigy. As if to say that, 'that's none of your business'.  
  
Fuji felt awkward for a moment. "I'll buy the ice-cream," he said and hurriedly walked away.  
  
His heart was beating fast. //Did he ... he didn't want me to ... know him more ... was his past, that horrible? What really happened?//, he winced in pain and clutched his chest. He really wanted to cry.  
  
//Tezuka ...//  
  
***  
  
When Fuji has finally calmed down, he bought the ice cream and walked back to Tezuka. He gasped as he saw Tezuka closed his eyes with his arms folded in his chest. "Tezuka?", he whispered carefully as he sat on the bench.  
  
Tezuka didn't reply.  
  
Fuji blushed. //Oh my God ... he's sleeping ... oh bad me! He must be very tired but he didn't admit it, because I was so happy ...//  
  
Fuji moved the bags from Tezuka's side to his side, so that he sat next to Tezuka and stared at the lovely face. "Tezuka? I'm sorry ...", he whispered guiltily.  
  
Tezuka still didn't reply, and Fuji sighed as he leaned his back against the bench. He licked his ice cream sadly and sighed. Fuji stared at the sky and slowly smiled. //Hey, the stars are beautiful like usual//.  
  
Fuji heard a soft thud and he felt something fell right on his shoulder. He suddenly couldn't breathe because he knew; it was Tezuka. Tezuka laid his head on Fuji's shoulder [which Fuji knew, it must be a coincidence, considering that Tezuka's sleeping] and he slowly blushed. //Uh-oh ... I'm afraid if I move a little, he'd awake ... oh, what should I do???//  
  
A couple passed by and they smiled at Fuji. Fuji blushed and pretended he knows nothing. They must be looked very perfect. Fuji felt his heart beating fast again. //Tezuka ... I felt warm ...//  
  
Fuji felt tired suddenly and his ice cream fell, forgotten. He turned his head to Tezuka's hair and kissed it fondly. He yawned and slowly, he felt his eyes got heavier, and then he fell into a deep slumber ...  
  
***  
  
Fuji felt stupid.  
  
He abruptly opened his eyes and felt panic. //EEEHHHHH???? Why did I fall asleep too??//  
  
Fuji sat up, only to find that he's in his apartment and covered with blanket in the living room, in the rug exactly. And, he stared right at Tezuka. "WAH! Tezuka!! I'm so sorry! I was, I don't know, I fell asleep, and I ..."  
  
"It's fine," Tezuka cut him.  
  
Fuji blushed and felt ashamed. "But, how did you carry me all the way? Did you leave the bags at the park?"  
  
"No way I'd did that," Tezuka shook his head. "I carried you on my back. You're not heavy. I have managed."  
  
Fuji scratched his head. "How did we come in? Did Yuuta -"  
  
"I'm sorry, I ... I searched the key in your pocket. But, I didn't touch anything, really," he added seriously.  
  
"Oh, it's not that!", Fuji smiled and felt relieved. "I'm so sorry for bothering you. I know, I'm the one to be blamed. You must be thinking of me as a child. Even though I'm older than you, but you're ... you're wiser than me," he said heavily. "Everyone said so too."  
  
"You may have attitudes like a child, but most importantly, you're not a child."  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Tezuka.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Fuji slowly smiled. "Right ..."  
  
//He understand//, Fuji smiled. //I knew it ... he understand me the most ...//  
  
"Are you ... mad?"  
  
Tezuka blinked, and then he burst out, laughing. Fuji sweat dropped as he opened his eyes and stared at Tezuka. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You ...", Tezuka smiled. He really smiled. Fuji couldn't believe how beautiful Tezuka was when he was smiling. "I really like your eyes, Fuji. They're beautiful."  
  
Fuji.  
  
He called Fuji without sensei or dearest teacher.  
  
It's strange. It seemed like the gap between Tezuka and Fuji was gone. Fuji felt he's closer to Tezuka.  
  
"I'd never be mad at you, Fuji," Tezuka shook his head in amusement.  
  
"But, what about that time? Mikihisa-san and Taka-san ..."  
  
"Now that's funny," Tezuka smiled again. "If you called that *mad*, well, I'd call it *jealous* then."  
  
Fuji frowned and tilted his head. "Jealous? You're jealous?", he blushed hard. "You're really jealous back then? Then I was right! I knew you're jealous!", he laughed happily.  
  
Tezuka stared at Fuji fondly. //You're very beautiful ...//  
  
Fuji sighed and stared at Tezuka. "Tezuka, may I ask you something? Let's just pretend that we're both in Titanic. I'm Rose, and you're Jack. When the ship was about to drown, we're both torn because we want to live happily together, but the situations didn't support, because if one of us die, like in the movie, I'd ... I'd be very sad ... and ..."  
  
"What's the point? What do you want to ask?"  
  
"If we're both in the situations like that, what are you going to do?"  
  
Tezuka thought for a moment. "I'll think of something."  
  
Fuji felt blank. "What?"  
  
"I'll think of something, so that both of us could live together."  
  
Fuji opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything. He didn't expect the answer would turn out like that.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, and vice versa, and if I lost you, I'd lost myself too. It's better for me to die with you. But, there would be a way, a better way. So that we could live, together, just the two of us."  
  
Tezuka smirked as he saw Fuji gaping like that. "Why? You didn't expect that?"  
  
"I ... I guess so," Fuji smiled. "You're so kind, Tezuka."  
  
"Really? I guess that's because of you."  
  
They both stared at each other for a moment before Tezuka slowly leaned forward and captured Fuji's lips with his. Tezuka's hand went to the back of Fuji's neck, making the prodigy shivered. Fuji slowly moaned and parted his mouth, and Tezuka slid his tongue, exploring Fuji's mouth, until ...  
  
"I'm home!", Yuuta opened the door and petrified.  
  
Fuji and Tezuka pulled away and pretended like nothing happened. But it didn't work for Yuuta, because he has seen them kissing and Fuji was blushing horribly.  
  
"Oops," Yuuta grinned. "Did I disturb you guys?"  
~To Be Continued~  
Author's Note: NO comment this time ~_^ I'm so ashamed!!! I hope you like this one! 


	8. Chapter8

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 8  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! Finally I have the time to post this awful fic again! My computer was out of order and besides, I was still in the middle of my exam! Are you guys mad? Do you hate me?  
  
I wonder if you guys still like this one? :) Anyway, to those who have been waiting for this awfully bad fic, *wipes tears* I really do hope you like this one! =) Especially Sakura-sleep, hi dear! *hugs her tight* I hope you enjoy this one!  
  
I dedicated this to all of the readers, and thank you very much for your kind reviews, sweeties!  
  
***  
  
Tezuka and Fuji have been going out for three months.  
  
Their relationship was way too secret, and Fuji only said it to Yuuta, and Yuuta said it only to Mizuki. Tezuka slipped it out when Oishi forced it out from him, and Oishi only said it to Eiji, and Eiji said it only to his sisters at home, and then... yeah... "Only".  
  
"Only," Fuji grunted to Yuuta. "Only, huh? Now half of the school knows it already..."  
  
Yuuta grinned. "Now that's good. They're respecting you, Aniki. Because you're... the only person that could melt Tezuka-senpai's cold heart..."  
  
Yuuta fell silent as Fuji glared at him. His Aniki looked very mad.  
  
"Now what should I do? If Mikihisa-san or any other teachers find out about it, they'd look down on me, no, that's fine. What if they look down on Tezuka? What if they make Tezuka's marks lower and lower until he suffered of his marks and -"  
  
"Bummer!", Yuuta frowned.  
  
"I know, just kidding," Fuji sighed. "Please, tell to the others that they have to keep this very secretly. Top Secret. Please?"  
  
"Awright."  
  
"Good. Mizuki would be piece of cake. Who else?"  
  
"Let's see," Yuuta counted with his fingers. "There's Ootori... There're also Akira and Tachibana, Atobe too... I guess that's all... Oh wait! There're still Taichi and Akutsu! Now that I mentioned it, Momo and Ryoma also knew about it... hmmm, if I'm not mistaken, Kaidoh also-"  
  
Fuji went pale and screamed. "NOOO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Fuji walked slowly to his desk and dropped his history books. He sighed and grabbed his mug and walked to the teapot. He was just about to drink when suddenly the headmaster's secretary walked to him.  
  
"Fuji-kun, the headmaster wants to see you," the secretary told Fuji.  
  
"Eh? Really?", Fuji gulped hard. "What-what's wrong? Why did she suddenly want to see me?"  
  
She frowned and shrugged a little. "I don't know, she didn't tell me."  
  
//What if she knows about it? Will she fire me? Will she drop Tezuka out? Or maybe...//, the thoughts flowed in Fuji's minds. //Oh no... what if?//  
  
The secretary stared at him oddly. "Go on. It's not like she'll eat you."  
  
Fuji gulped once again and nodded. He walked to the headmaster's office, which is not too far from the teacher's office, and knocked. He heard someone answered his knock and he opened the door slowly.  
  
(NOTES: I'm not sure if we call "Sensei" for Headmaster, but I'm not too sure for "Sama" either. Please forgive me!)  
  
"Ryuzaki-sensei?", Fuji smiled and walked slowly in fear.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei smiled and gestured the chair. "Please, sit down."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I-I heard that you wanted to see me. Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
She still smiled and leaned her back on her chair. "Ah, yes. It's about Kunimitsu Tezuka. I heard that you're teaching in his class, aren't you?"  
  
//Dang!//, Fuji cried inwardly.  
  
"Y-yes, Ryuzaki-sensei. Is-is there anything wrong with him?"  
  
"No, nothing at all! I just wanted to say good job for you," she smiled. "I'm glad that you can guide him back. He was like a lost puppy before you came. At least that's what I've heard from everyone who reporting."  
  
"A-ah?", Fuji opened his eyes abruptly. "M-me?"  
  
"Yes, Fuji-kun. You," she narrowed her eyes to Fuji. "I'm not going to ask what method did you use, or anything else. I'm just glad. He seems back to normal."  
  
"Oh...", Fuji breathe in relief and smiled happily. "Well, if you say so... I didn't use any method, and besides I didn't know about him well, but if you say so, because I came... err,okay."  
  
His mind was confused. He felt dizzy, but happy at the same time. At least he knew Ryuzaki-sensei wasn't going to drop him out. And besides, it seems like she doesn't know anything about it.  
  
//Tezuka was like a lost puppy...//  
  
Fuji frowned. "Ryuzaki-sensei, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you something..."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"You said that Tezuka was like a lost puppy... I'm still new here, I don't know his past, and I don't know what's wrong with him. Everyone said he was a nice person, even though he was cold like now, but he was nice and everyone liked him. And what I don't understand is, why? And how did he change? I-I couldn't understand."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei stared seriously at Fuji. Fuji felt his heart afraid, but he dared himself to stare back.  
  
"I'm his... I'm his teacher. I need to know. Everything. Anything. He-he, look at him. He's smart, who would guess if deep inside him, he's a genius? I want to be with him, to support him, to tell him that...", Fuji trailed off. He almost slipped the words. "I... I realized his potential."  
  
"I know."  
  
Fuji shook his head. "Please tell me."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tezuka... He was the President of the school. He was also the Captain of the tennis club. He was our number one at school. He was very on top. He was silent, cold, it's true, but he was nice. At least, everyone understands. He was cold but he has a warm heart. And he's so understanding."  
  
"So, why?"  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei sighed again. Her face seemed different. As if she's trying to remember the painful memories.  
  
"There was a student... older than him. But he completely fell in love with Tezuka. Tezuka was new, he was still in the first year, but he's special. Everyone knew Tezuka was special. Keiichi-was his name."  
  
"Keiichi?"  
  
She nodded. "But, Keiichi was a bad boy... he was the leader of this school's gangster. Well, they've never did anything bad, but they almost skipped their lessons and smoking everyday... but nobody dares to fight against them, because Keiichi's father was the Headmaster.  
  
"And then... They had this relationship. Keiichi started to get better and better. He stopped skipping schools, and he stopped fighting with other schools. He started to practice his tennis again. Everyone said it was Tezuka who changed Keiichi. And everyone was happy. They loved Tezuka even more.  
  
"But then, there was Keiichi's rival-what was his name? I forgot. Anyway, he's from another school and he hated the fact that he's always lost with Keiichi, plus the fact that Keiichi was already quit the gangster. So he came here for revenge, and he knew that Tezuka was Keiichi's boyfriend at that time. His target was Tezuka, he wanted to kidnap Tezuka so that he could win from Keiichi. But it was fatal, Keiichi and his rival fight, and Keiichi was stabbed from behind.  
  
"And Goro-ah, yes, I think that's his name. Goro was caught and was brought to jail or something. Keiichi died; there was nothing that we could do. Keiichi's father was very angry, and Tezuka was the one to be blamed. He also wanted revenge!  
  
"He hired some mafias-or maybe some gangsters? Hmm, my memory is very bad lately! I'm so sorry. ("That's okay, go on", Fuji smiled bitterly.) He wanted them to kill Tezuka, so that it would be fair to his son, but guess what happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The mafias killed Tezuka's parents."  
  
Fuji was so shocked and he covered his mouth. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Yes... We couldn't take it to the police because there was no prove. Even Tezuka admit so. But... We all know," she smiled sadly. "All of the students knew. But, there was really nothing that we could do. We didn't drop Tezuka out, and neither the headmaster. We just made him into one of the teachers here, and they voted me to be the headmaster."  
  
Fuji was still so shocked that he couldn't say anything. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't. His lungs seemed so small. He didn't expected Tezuka's past to be this sad.  
  
Fuji clutched his chest in pain. He shook his head and trembled. //How could he... all this time... He was so strong... He became independent all by himself... How could I... Why did I dare to ask where were his parents? This is... much too cruel for him...//  
  
The prodigy finally gained control of him, and looked up. He stared at Ryuzaki-sensei seriously, but still in pain. "And... what did Tezuka do at that time?"  
  
"He was silent", Ryuzaki-sensei said slowly. "He didn't cry nor mad, he was only silent. But I still remember his gaze to Mikihisa-sensei, it was full of anger. But... Maybe because he realized Mikihisa's son was killed because of him, he chose to be silent."  
  
Fuji frowned and glared at her. "What? Mikihisa-sensei?"  
  
"Yes," Ryuzaki-sensei stared at her astonishingly. "Didn't you know? Our previous headmaster was Mikihisa-sensei."  
  
Fuji cried inwardly. "It-it can't be happening! Why-why? I..."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei stood up and grabbed Fuji's arm. "Fuji-kun! Are you alright?"  
  
"All this time... But all this time!", Fuji exclaimed like a mad person. "And they still get along with each other? What the hell do you people think you're doing? One of them should get out from here!"  
  
"Calm down, Fuji-kun."  
  
"I can't!", he screamed hysterically. "Tezuka... Tezuka was...", he remembered the name and started to calm down. "Tezuka... He deserved better than this...", he whispered and tears started to fell down from his eyes. "Tezuka... Tezuka..."  
  
Fuji's vision started to blurry.  
  
"Fuji-kun? Fuji-kun! Somebody! Please help me!", he heard Ryuzaki-sensei shouted, but it seemed so far away...  
  
Fuji suddenly remembered Tezuka. Tezuka's smile... Tezuka's warmth... Tezuka's love... He deserved better than this, he deserved someone else better than Fuji... Because...  
  
//Tezuka...//  
  
***  
  
"Oh, he's awake!", someone said. "Call Tezuka-senpai. Fuji-sensei is awake."  
  
Fuji slowly opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. His visions are still blurry. He smelled medicine and alcohol in the room. He blinked and looked around.  
  
//Ah, the infirmary//, he thought.  
  
"Are you okay, Fuji-sensei? You passed out in the headmaster's office," Ryoma stared at him casually. "I need to check your temperature," he said and slipped a thermometer between Fuji's upper arm and armpit.  
  
//Pass out?//, Fuji thought. //Yeah, right... We were talking... some yelling, some crying... What did I... oh, right, it's about Tezuka//, he opened his eyes abruptly and quickly sat up.  
  
"Tezuka!", he cried panicky. "Tezuka, where is Tezuka?"  
  
"Momo-senpai is calling him, you should calm down, Fuji-sensei," Ryoma said, still casually, very casually. "He'll be here any minute."  
  
"Fuji!", Tezuka opened the door and appeared in the infirmary.  
  
"He's here," Ryoma smirked and grabbed the thermometer. "39,2 degrees, Sensei. You'd better watch out. Take him home, Tezuka-senpai. I'll... I'll leave you right now."  
  
Ryoma left with a very wide grin on his face.  
  
"What happened?", Tezuka sat on the bed and stroke Fuji's hair. "You passed out, they told me. What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you feel bad?"  
  
//Yes, for knowing your past//.  
  
Fuji brought his face to his knees, avoiding Tezuka's gaze.  
  
//Because, Tezuka... I don't know anything about you//.  
  
Tezuka lifted his hand and touched Fuji's cheek. "Fuji?"  
  
//I wanted to know more, even if it hurts//.  
  
"I...", Fuji whispered in fear. "Tezuka..."  
  
"Shh", Tezuka leaned forward and captured Fuji's lips. Fuji became tensed, and Tezuka felt it, but he didn't care. He kept kissing him until he felt Fuji fell limp on his arms. Fuji gave up definitely and gave himself to Tezuka.  
  
"Tezuka...", Fuji mumbled on Tezuka's shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... I love you so," Fuji held on tight to Tezuka. "No matter what happened, no matter what is your past, I... I'd still be right beside you. To help you. To be your pillar of support. To be your everything. I want... to be needed by you."  
  
Tezuka fell silent. "You already know about my past, aren't you?"  
  
Fuji stared at Tezuka seriously. "I didn't know... I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't know... I'm so sorry... It must have been bad for you... It must have been hard, but you're so strong, you're so tough! And I'm glad to have you because... I can't be like you, even though I don't have any bad tragedy or memories, but I'm not strong... and I need you, more than anything!", he cried and buried his face on Tezuka's shoulder again.  
  
"It's okay," Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulders and shook him. "I want to be needed by you too, Fuji. I want to protect you."  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and Tezuka stared through the blue orbs. "Really?"  
  
"Really...", Tezuka pulled Fuji into his arms as if to calm him down. "I promise..."  
  
Fuji sobbed and cried silently in Tezuka's arms.  
  
//Tezuka, I really do love you...//  
  
***  
  
Fuji walked out from the infirmary, and thanked Ryoma for taking care of him.  
  
"I didn't do much," he casually shrugged. "He did", Ryoma gestured Tezuka with his head.  
  
Tezuka stared at Fuji before offering his hand. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Just follow me", Tezuka smirked with that unpredictable mimic.  
  
***  
  
They walked in silent, and Fuji keep staring at Tezuka's back. Tezuka stopped once for buying flowers, but he didn't know why Tezuka bought it.  
  
"Tezuka...?", he whispered, but Tezuka keep silent. He sighed, gave up and followed Tezuka. But then, it occurred to him. //I remember this road... yeah; I think I did come here//.  
  
Fuji gawked as they arrived in the cemetery. He quickly covered his mouth and stopped. "Tezuka...? Are-are you mad?"  
  
Tezuka stopped too and stared at Fuji. "What do you mean, mad?"  
  
"I don't know, because I know... about it," Fuji didn't know how to express the words *your past*.  
  
"I'm not, now come with me."  
  
Fuji stared at the ground as they walked again, because he felt very guilty. //What am I doing? Why am I... Is he mad? I don't know what to do, maybe knowing your past isn't helping at all...//  
  
//But...//  
  
Fuji looked up at Tezuka's back.  
  
//I want to know you more...//  
  
Tezuka stopped in front of his parents' grave. He stared at it and sighed softly. He stooped down and put the flowers. "Mom, Dad," he whispered softly. "I really miss you."  
  
Fuji couldn't say or do anything, he was like stunned there. //Tezuka...//  
  
"It's been a year now," Tezuka shook his head. //I couldn't get my revenge. I'm not scared. I'm just afraid to lose the person I love the most for the second time//.  
  
"Tezuka..."  
  
Fuji's soft voice has snapped him back to reality.  
  
Tezuka smiled a little to him. "It's been a year. So, now is the time for me to forget everything about what happened in the past one year. I... I just wish to forget everything. I want to live without any burden", he said and stared at the grave again.  
  
Fuji felt sad. The tears were started to flow in his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for Tezuka. "Do you..."  
  
Tezuka turned his head to Fuji.  
  
"Do you feel lonely?"  
  
Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I was. I did. At first. I couldn't take it... But... I just understand. The feelings when you lost someone or persons that means a lot to you... The feelings to get your revenge... I was lonely. Very lonely. I couldn't stop the rage; all I could do was cursing him.  
  
"But..."  
  
Fuji shook his head; his tears were falling to his cheeks. He leaned forward to reach Tezuka, but Tezuka stepped backwards immediately.  
  
"Don't," Tezuka said hesitantly. He knew what Fuji was going to do. To hug him. He loves Fuji very much, that's true, but if Fuji hugged him, then he'll cry. And that's something he hadn't done for the past one year. //I can't cry//.  
  
"It's okay," Fuji said and touched Tezuka's arms. "It's okay. You've been keeping this since a long time. It's time for you to let it go."  
  
Tezuka turned around, avoiding Fuji, and then he let Fuji hugged him from behind. He felt safe. He closed his eyes and leaned to Fuji's touch. He held Fuji's hands tightly and took a deep breath. //Ah... Fuji, I love you so...//  
  
"But, I'm not alone anymore," Tezuka said. "I'm glad I met you. I have you by my side. I'm strong because of you. Please stay by my side, Fuji."  
  
"No," Fuji whispered and kissed Tezuka's back. "Please stay by my side, Tezuka. I'm the one who should say that. Because of you, of what you've done for me, I feel very strong. Please, stay in my arms. Or let me be the one who stay in your arms. I feel safe. Please, never let me go."  
  
Tezuka smiled to himself. //Thank God...//  
  
"But, do you still want me? Even after knowing my past?"  
  
Tezuka turned around and they stared at each other. Fuji smiled and touched Tezuka's cheek.  
  
"If I didn't like you even a bit, I wouldn't have asked you to never let me go, right?"  
  
Tezuka frowned a little and then caressed Fuji's lips. "Ah... Maybe," he shrugged and leaned forward. "No... Definitely."  
  
And then they kissed each other tenderly.  
  
//Yeah... Definitely//.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Author's Note: *gulped hard* I know you guys are mad with me, stop glaring at me! I'm so sorry! I wish you still like this story! And if you're not, it's okay, because there are still lots of great stories in the PoT section! =) I hope it was good... Please give me any reviews if you have time, and thank you for everyone who read this! 


	9. Chapter9

Forbidden Lover  
  
Part 9  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! *sighs happily* Glad to know that you still like this awful fics! *hugs all of the readers* Thank you so much for the reviews you gave me, they meant a lot to me! =)  
  
I made up all of the stories, including Fuji's double personality; yeah we do know that he has weird personality sometimes, just like SIB-sama and I think ^^. I'm sorry if the story is confusing, and maybe my phrases are upside down, I know you'll all hate me because I made this story more un- interesting!  
  
I don't know what to say, except that this is still Tezuka/Fuji, and... hmm, yeah, blah blah blah, all the warning for shounen-ai! I hope you still like this one!  
  
***  
  
"Did Father contact you last night?", Fuji sipped his coffee as they sit on their chairs. They were just about to have breakfast and go to school.  
  
"Yeah", Yuuta yawned and bite his toast.  
  
Sighing, Fuji put his cup down. "What did he say?"  
  
"Something about telling you to go back to Hokkaido."  
  
"I knew it...", his Aniki frowned. "At least I'm good in here. I didn't do anything bad, did I? I live happily, with you, with Tezuka..."  
  
"Uh-huh, don't ever forget about Tezuka", Yuuta said as he hid his face behind the newspaper.  
  
"Yuuta, come on, what else?"  
  
"Nothing, he just said that he wants you to go back there. I don't know about me, he only said about you," Yuuta appeared from behind the newspaper and stared at his brother. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"I know."  
  
Fuji stared helplessly at Yuuta. "That's obvious. End of story. You know exactly what will happen to me if I go back there. I'm scared," he whispered the last sentence and his mind drifted to one person. "And I will not be scared as long as Tezuka stay by my side."  
  
"He also wants Oneechan to go back."  
  
Fuji frowned. "What?"  
  
"You know, after what happened, and after everyone knows about it, Mother divorced with him, and Oneechan and her husband moved to Osaka. Come to think of it, why does he want everyone to go back? Is it because he missed us? He misses us, his children, to be by his side."  
  
"I don't care!", Fuji said coldly. "I'm going to school!"  
  
"Aniki," Yuuta said and Fuji opened his eyes abruptly. "I just want to say that if you go back to Hokkaido, I'll come with you. I'll stay by your side, I'll protect as hard as I can. Maybe I can't be like Tezuka-senpai, but I will definitely prevent it to happen again."  
  
Fuji shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure."  
  
Yuuta sighed and stared at the calendar. "He wants us to be there... next Wednesday. So make up your mind as soon as possible."  
  
***  
  
The school went like usual, but for Fuji it seemed like forever. He felt dizzy, very dizzy, and he almost couldn't stand. He could feel that all of his body is covered with sweats. He felt hot, and most of all, he's confused.  
  
//What am I gonna do?//, he thought miserably. //I thought I forgot that past already... but now, why does he want us to go back...//  
  
"Hey," someone patted his shoulder.  
  
Fuji gasped softly and jumped. He opened his eyes abruptly on Tezuka. "Te- Tezuka..."  
  
"What's wrong? Did I surprise you? I'm sorry," Tezuka stared at him solemnly and at the same time, worriedly.  
  
Fuji let himself to breathe normally and smiled. "No... I'm sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
Tezuka held the urge to ask what he was thinking, and nodded instead. "I saw you from the window and I was wondering what were you doing. And here I am."  
  
Fuji smiled and sat on the bench. He patted the empty spot beside him. "Come, sit beside me."  
  
Tezuka obeyed and fell silent. "..."  
  
"You came here all the way just to sit beside me and went *...* like that?", Fuji laughed and stared innocently at Tezuka.  
  
"Yes," Tezuka nodded. "Because I thought you have a problem. And if I can't help you, at least I hope I can be your pillar of support just to be by beside you."  
  
Fuji gasped and covered his mouth. //He can tell... Am I acting that badly? I wanted to keep it as a secret but... I can't. He can see right through me, even though I keep it deep down inside...//  
  
"Anyway, don't let it bother you," Tezuka playfully hit Fuji's head.  
  
But Fuji can't. He felt guilty because he lied to Tezuka. He even lied to himself. He took a deep breath and shook his head softly.  
  
"Fuji?"  
  
Fuji smiled and stared at Tezuka like nothing happened. "Yes?"  
  
"Next Friday... I want you to be with me all day."  
  
"Next Friday? What will happen?", Fuji frowned. "Hmm, wait! Let me see! Next Friday will be... 7th October! So, is there anything special?"  
  
"My birthday."  
  
Fuji fell silent and gawked. "Oh..."  
  
"I want to be with you all day, from day to night, because you're my special person," Tezuka smiled sadly. "My parents are dead, I don't have any other families left... Only you. If... that's all right with you, of course. I'm not forcing."  
  
Fuji felt a knife stabbed his heart and torn it to pieces. Next Friday... he'll be gone next Wednesday. What's he gonna do? Will he be able to say no? What will he do?  
  
Fuji forced to smile happily. "That's great! Your birthday is next Friday... So, you're gonna be 17. I think you're 17 already, because you looked so grown-ups!", and he forced to laugh.  
  
Tezuka stared at Fuji sadly. "You don't want to be with me."  
  
Fuji stopped his act. "Tezuka..."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to pretend, Fuji. You don't have to lie with me. If there's anything that you want to say, just say it. I will not be mad," Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulders.  
  
Fuji felt warm and sad at the same time as Tezuka grabbed his shoulders. He felt the world trembling and his feelings were mixed up. Fuji quickly covered his mouth as the tears fell to his cheeks.  
  
Tezuka blinked and tightened his grip on Fuji. "Fuji?"  
  
"Tezuka, I... I...," he hissed histerically.  
  
"Fuji, calm down!", Tezuka frowned. "Calm down!"  
  
But Fuji can't. He released himself from Tezuka's grip and stood up. "I'm sorry, Tezuka!", he said in tears and ran away.  
  
"Fuji!"  
  
Tezuka was left behind in confusion.  
  
***  
  
At night...  
  
Yuuta opened Fuji's room and walked in. He saw his brother covered himself with the very large and thick bedcover and with the 12 degrees AC. "Aniki? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Go away," Fuji mumbled but it's not very clearly.  
  
"What? Join in?", Yuuta teased. "Come on out. It's freezing in here! Geez, no wonder! It's 12 degrees! You have to get out from this place! Come on!", he tried to pull to blanket.  
  
"Just go away!", his brother snapped. "I really need to be alone in here."  
  
"Ooh, too bad, Tezuka-senpai is here to see you! Fine, if I can't get you out, I'll get him in!", Yuuta laughed maniacally and ran out from the room.  
  
Fuji ignored it. //He must be joking like usual. Why do I have a brother like him? Sheesh...//  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked softly on his head. "Are you gonna show me your beautiful face or not?"  
  
//It's Tezuka!//, Fuji stormed up. //He's not joking!//, he appeared and froze as he stared at Tezuka's eyes.  
  
"Ah, there you are," Tezuka smirked.  
  
"AAHHH!! NOO!!", Fuji screamed and tried to hide again, but Tezuka grabbed his hands first. "AAHHH!! YOU GOT ME!!"  
  
"Fuji," Tezuka said seriously and Fuji fell silent. "I know I'm forcing you, but... will you tell me what's wrong? What's been on your mind that made you sad? So confused? I wanted to help you but I couldn't, because you don't want to tell me."  
  
Fuji gave up struggling and stared at Tezuka. "My father wants me-us, to go back to Hokkaido."  
  
Tezuka blinked. "And? Why are you so confused?"  
  
"Because... I don't want to see him again."  
  
Tezuka frowned, but Fuji avoided Tezuka's eyes. "Go on."  
  
"It's about my past. I don't want to think about it anymore," Fuji cried like a child and brought his knees to his chest. "It was painful."  
  
Tezuka stroke Fuji's hair softly. "I know. Don't you know about my past? It's not that painful to you, and you can think clearly of my feelings. But for me, it was very painful and I couldn't think of anything, I couldn't even feel what I feel. But thank God you're there for me. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay, but I'll be here for you, even if you're scared of your past. Even if you're scared of me to know. I don't care. I just want to be here for you."  
  
Fuji kept silent and buried his head on his knees. Tezuka sighed and kept holding him.  
  
The silence kept on falling between them, and it seemed like forever.  
  
Fuji stubbornly buried his head and Tezuka stubbornly kept staring at him. The 12 degrees meant nothing, compared to Fuji's safety.  
  
Fifteen minutes has passed and Fuji still silent.  
  
//Maybe he's asleep?//, Tezuka thought and slowly let go of Fuji.  
  
But suddenly Fuji looked up at Tezuka. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.  
  
"I'm not, I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
Tezuka pulled Fuji into a hug. "It's okay, really, it's alright... I'm here...", he soothed Fuji fondly.  
  
"..."  
  
Tezuka was very patient, he stroke Fuji's hair fondly to give him strength.  
  
"I don't know how to say it...", Fuji sighed softly. "I don't know if I can call him my father... because he's not acting like a father."  
  
The prodigy stopped and pondered for a moment. "He was always like hitting us... He always bullied us, except for Yuuta. Because at that time, Yuuta was very small and I was always protecting him, covering him whenever my father started to bully us.  
  
"He liked to hit mother, calling her a bitch, whore, call girl, a whole lot more. Mother worked hard for us, because father had no job and was a drunker. But one night, mother left Yuuta and me alone with father, and he went to God knows where with Oneechan-Yumiko-neechan. We were left alone, and we were still small, I was 9 or something.  
  
"We were very miserable. Father was mad at us everyday, hitting us...", Fuji trembled and covered his eyes. "Once, father broke my arm, because I tried to protect Yuuta from him. I've always protected Yuuta because he didn't deserve it. Everytime father was trying to bully me, I've always keep Yuuta in the closet, told him to quiet so that father won't find him.  
  
"That was alright. Yuuta was okay. But when I was seventeen..."  
  
"Aniki!", Yuuta screamed and Tezuka turned his head to look at him. Yuuta was standing in front of the room. Tezuka forgot to close the door. "Aniki! Stop it!"  
  
Yuuta ran to Fuji and pulled him from Tezuka. "Why did you force him to tell you about his past?", he screamed to Tezuka. "He's not supposed to remember it anymore! Aniki, Aniki, please! Forget about it! Don't remember it! Don't torture yourself!"  
  
Tezuka stood up and stared at them both. Confused. "What's wrong with Fuji? He's the one who wanted to tell me! I don't know!"  
  
"Stop!", Fuji yelled and Yuuta fell silent. "It's alright, Yuuta, I believe in Tezuka...", he smiled in tears. "Please don't hate your Aniki, because I really did protect you, right?"  
  
"That's why..."  
  
"Don't feel guilty, Yuuta," Fuji shook his head. "It's alright..."  
  
"Aniki..."  
  
He stared at Tezuka. "Do you still want to listen?"  
  
Tezuka stared back, seriously. "Yes. I will not leave you, even though your past was horrible."  
  
"Thank you. Yuuta? Do you want to listen too?"  
  
Yuuta laid his back on the wall. "Aniki, please, don't... I thought we forgot about that already... all this time, I've seen you smiling, talking so cheerfully whenever it's about Tezuka-senpai... be loved by everyone... I..."  
  
He sighed and fell to the floor. "I don't want you to be tortured by our past anymore..."  
  
"It's okay...", Fuji took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm strong if I'm with Tezuka."  
  
Yuuta winced in pain, but he chose to be silent and covered his face with his hands on the floor.  
  
Fuji smiled and turned to Tezuka. "So, where were we?"  
  
Tezuka couldn't bear Fuji's face. He still could smile even though he's sad. He's tough. Just like he was before. But Fuji is different. He was able to hide his pain by smiling, and overcome his fears by keep on living. Tezuka is proud and yet embarrassed that he couldn't be like Fuji.  
  
But still,  
  
"How come you keep on smiling?", Tezuka blurted out.  
  
That smile didn't disappear a little bit. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Tezuka bit his lip, unable to say anything. Even if he was in a depress state, he wasn't able to smile. But Fuji... It's different. He forced to smile, Tezuka knew, but still, his acting would convince everyone. "It looked annoying."  
  
Fuji's lips twitched. "Is it a sin?"  
  
"Stop smiling."  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Cry?"  
  
"At least that's better and that suits your condition right now."  
  
Fuji opened his eyes abruptly, his smile gone. A cold face is staring at Tezuka right now. "I've had enough of crying."  
  
Tezuka shook his head slowly. //What's wrong with you, Fuji? Why are you suddenly... it looked like you got double personality or something...//  
  
"You said you believed in me."  
  
Fuji looked up. "So?"  
  
"Please tell me how you feel."  
  
Fuji smiled, but this time he smiled sadly. "I don't know what I feel right now. I don't know how to feel anymore."  
  
Tezuka suddenly hugged him, and kissed Fuji's hair. "Can you feel this?"  
  
Tezuka could feel that Fuji became tense, but he nodded anyway. "Good. What do you feel?"  
  
Fuji leaned into Tezuka's touch slowly. "I feel... sad. But safe at the same time."  
  
Tezuka nodded. "Go on, Fuji... It's alright..."  
  
"I'm... scared, very scared... But, I don't know why I feel secure right now...", he whispered and sobbed quietly. "Tezuka, I'm scared..."  
  
Tezuka closed his eyes, as if he's feeling Fuji's pain and kissed Fuji's hair again and again. "I know it's hard for you, but it's alright... It's over."  
  
"No, it's not," Yuuta cut sarcastically. "If it's over, it wouldn't have to end like this."  
  
Tezuka stared at him, confused.  
  
"When he was seventeen...", Yuuta shook his head hard and stood up. "That's when we all knew that Aniki has been raped for the last two years."  
  
***  
  
Tezuka was stunned, unable to say anything. He almost loosened his grip on Fuji, but he quickly regained conscious over himself and breathe. He heard the thunder rolled outside, as a sign that a hard rain will fall. He stared at the figure in his arms, looking so weak and fragile, but still acting so tough.  
  
The room fell silent; all of them didn't say anything.  
  
Tezuka could barely breathe as he heard the rain started to fall outside. //Fuji...//  
  
Fuji still cried in his arms. He covered his eyes and brought his knees to his chest. Just like a child would do. Tezuka wanted to shout, he wanted to protect Fuji from harm and live only to protect the prodigy. The beautiful prodigy. His prodigy. His.  
  
//Fuji, Fuji, Fuji...//, Tezuka chanted the name in his head. //Fuji... I love you...//  
  
Yuuta stared at them sadly across the room. //What are you going to do, Tezuka-senpai? Even for us, it's very hard to face... Mother was so mad and she divorced Father right away, and she sent us here, or maybe it was me who begged to be sent here, because I knew that I'm the one who should take care of Aniki right now... hoping that we could live normally alone, like those things never happened... and she took Yumiko-neechan along with her, maybe because Yumiko-neechan almost gone crazy because he loves Aniki very much...  
  
//Mother... how is she right now? She almost got a heart attack when she knew about it... of course she didn't know about it, Yumiko-neechan was always busy with school and else, and Mother was the one who work, so she barely knew our condition... This is nobody's fault... Aniki, even though Father did that to you, you never cried, you kept on smiling... why? You didn't like it, did you? Or maybe... because you pity Father? Aniki...  
  
//I'm very happy that you met Tezuka-senpai, Aniki... because he's the first person that can make you cry, and smile, and laugh, nervous as your first date, everything, the expressions that I've never seen before... I'm such a bad person, right, Aniki? I'm happy upon your sadness... I'm sorry, Aniki...//  
  
"I love you, Fuji."  
  
Yuuta's eyes widened and blinked at Tezuka.  
  
"I love you more than anything."  
  
Yuuta saw his Aniki looked at Tezuka.  
  
"I don't care about your past. We're not living in the past, are we? Just like you said, Fuji, you wanted to know me more. It's just the same as me; I wanted to know you more. Even if it hurts, but we'll face the happiness and sadness together. I want to share everything with you. So, please..."  
  
Tezuka closed his eyes and laid his head on Fuji's left shoulder.  
  
"Please, don't lie to me anymore... Don't keep any secrets from me anymore. Please... stay by my side... I love you more than anything. Please..."  
  
Yuuta closed his eyes in relief and sighed.  
  
The room fell silent again. Yuuta heard the sound of rain on the roof and the thunder outside. The only sound he heard was Fuji's sob, this time getting louder. He sighed and slowly walked out from the room, and closed the door softly.  
  
He smiled a little and closed his eyes. //We've made it through the rain...//  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Author's Note: Oh my God, that sucks! OMG, I'm so sorry... it's very angsty! Why do I write angst lately? Please don't be mad, there's still gonna be lots of angst in the next chapter... I know you're bored with this story! Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! 


	10. Chapter10

Forbidden Lover 

**Part 10**

***

Hi again, everyone! =) I feel so bad! I don't know why, but I think this story is like, so boring and somewhat disappointing……… right? I was like shrinking when I've finished reading SIB-sama's True Friendship, it was so awesome! *sighs happily*

By the way, what the hell happened to the last chapter? What about the format? I don't know what hell happened; please don't be mad at me! Well, I'm posting this just in case if you're confused……… Thanks for telling me about the weird format, minna! *smiles*

Anyway, I'm very happy to know that some of you are still reading this awful fic! Thank you very much, I can't say how much I appreciate it all……… really! I hope you enjoy this one……… Thanks for reading, everyone!

***

Yuuta hung up the phone and sighed wistfully.

Fuji stared at his younger brother, looking confused, as if to say, "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"Yumiko-neechan has been waiting for us."

"And?"

Yuuta walked to the couch and sat on it. "She's planning to stay at Father's side, even after he died. She's with her husband."

"That's not what I mean, I—"

"ANIKI!!", Yuuta exclaimed and Fuji fell silent. "Father's at the hospital right now. He's been hospice for the last two weeks. What are you afraid of?"

"Hospice?", Fuji couldn't believe it. "B……… but, why?"

Yuuta looked away sadly. "Cancer. Lungs cancer. His Doctor tolled him that he could only live for another two months. I think……… that's why he wanted us to be there by his side, before he passed away."

Fuji clutched his chest in pain. "Father………", he whispered. "Damn it, can't you just die peacefully?"

"I know you wanted to revenge on father. But that's all because of me, right? Aniki……… he broke your arm, and you were unable to play tennis again since then. But, wasn't it because of you were trying to protect me?", Yuuta bitterly said.

Fuji stared at him. "Don't think like that."

"But I do! At least, I did……… I continued to play tennis to fulfill your dreams……… But, I know, that you're the best player……… Aniki, I'm so sorry."

"I've never thought something like that. He was the one who broke my arm, not you. I wanted to get revenge; I wanted to show him that I'm not like him. I have a job, I have someone to protect me, and it's perfect."

Yuuta shook his head. "But you never admit that you have parents………"

"So what? They never helped us anyway."

Yuuta brought his knees to his chest. "I also hate father for what he has done to us. But mother……… she was very nice and kind. Aniki, you've never visited her grave since she died. You refused to be there at her cemetery."

"What do you expect me to do?", Fuji opened his eyes and glared at his brother. Somehow, it scared Yuuta. "She left us, she let father tortured us! Why do you think mother left without telling us? Plus, she took Yumiko-neechan with her! She just didn't want to get involved! She was too scared to face the fact that his husband abused his children!"

"I understand, but it's just………you've never admitted that you still have a father. Whenever I'm……… Every time I see my friends going out with their parents, it just pains me! Like when it's Christmas, Mizuki asked me if I would be spending my time with my parents, but sadly I said 'No, I'd spend my Christmas with Aniki'. And that's the saddest thing to say, like I have no parents."

Fuji almost lost his balance. "Yuuta, I—"

"I understand. You were mad with mother. I was mad, too. But, I just want to visit her grave, and tell her that I love her. I've never told her that I love her. Even if, she left us, but the memories, when she was still with us, and when she was still good with father……… I remembered that all along," Yuuta smiled a little. "Really."

There was no answer from Fuji, so Yuuta continued.

"Actually, I'm relieved. When we moved here, I mean. You've changed. You were like, so cold and didn't trust people when you were in college. And your gaze, whenever you saw people playing tennis, it's hard to describe. I discussed with Ryuzaki-sensei about the new History teacher, and she agreed about you. And I'm glad that it's the best thing to do. Look at you now."

Fuji stared at the floor, his bangs covered his face.

"I guess that's because of Tezuka-senpai too. But most of all, it's from your own heart."

Yuuta sighed. "I don't know what I'm trying to say, but……… I know you hate father. I know you hate mother. I don't know if you've already forgiven them or not. But, I can say that you're not going to regret if you stay at father's side before he died. That will prove that you're different with him. You're not like him. You're a good child. And—"

Yuuta fell silent as Fuji leaned forward to hug him. He felt Fuji's body tremble, and that he's crying. Yuuta sighed softly and tried to calm his brother. "Yes……… yes, it's alright………"

***

"So, you're leaving tomorrow, right?", Tezuka said.

Fuji snapped back into the reality. "Eh?"

"Tomorrow. You'll be going."

"Ah? Oh, yes………", Fuji said softly and played with his straw again. They're in a café right now, and both of them just didn't know what to say. Tomorrow is Wednesday, which means that Fuji will leave Tokyo and go back to Hokkaido. Suddenly Tezuka felt so empty.

"So……… I'll be all alone in Friday," Tezuka sipped his drink.

Fuji felt desperate and miserable. "I'm—I'm so sorry………"

"It's okay. At least, you still have someone to be called 'Father'. You really should go see him, before he died."

Even so, his tone was sad.

The prodigy felt very, very sad. He suddenly wanted to cry. //I'm always like this. I wanted him to be happy, but……… I want to be beside him, always. Especially when it's his birthday. I'm really……… a bad, bad, person compared to him//.

Tezuka kept staring him, and it made Fuji more nervous. He felt like he won't be able to leave the pretty Captain………

Fuji looked away and wanted to cry more.

//Tezuka……… I just love you so………//

***

Yuuta heard someone opened the door and closed it carelessly. "Aniki, is that you?"

Fuji appeared at Yuuta's door.

"Aniki, have you prepared your baggage? Because tomorrow—"

"Make it Saturday!", Fuji begged as he grabbed Yuuta's hands.

"Saturday? That's impossible!"

"Fine, make it Friday night then!", Fuji cried. "Please……… I can't leave him……… I won't be able to leave him like this……… Please, Yuuta……… Friday night is alright………"

Yuuta sighed desperately and hugged Fuji. "Fine, I'll try to change it to Friday night……… but please, don't waste more time………"

"I understand………"

***

At Friday………

Tezuka was sleeping peacefully, stared at the ceiling, feeling empty, thinking of nothing but Fuji. He hated to be alone. That was after he met Fuji.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Tezuka closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the bell. He wanted to be alone right now. Fuji has left him, and he has nothing except his love for the tensai. //Damn it, he didn't even say goodbye………//

The bell rang again and again.

Tezuka woke up in annoying and walked to the door. "Fine, fine, I'm coming………", he grumbled and open the door. "Whoever you are, you're really bothering me right now—"

And he froze.

It was Fuji.

He held his breath, unable to say anything. "Except you."

Fuji smiled, and oh—that was the most beautiful smile that Tezuka has ever seen. "Happy Birthday, my sweet one."

Tezuka couldn't think of anything else, except that he pulled Fuji right away into a hug, and he really couldn't think of anything else, except that he's not letting Fuji go anywhere for a moment, he wanted Fuji to be with him, even if it's just for a hug.

"Fuji……… damn it, I miss you………"

Fuji touched Tezuka's arm fondly and smiled. "I miss you too. Two days not seeing you and it really tortured me. I'm so sorry for not talking to you lately. It's just that we've been so busy—"

"Shh, it's alright," Tezuka cut. "You're still the first to say Happy Birthday. Come in."

"Thanks. But……… I'm sorry, I couldn't buy you any present."

"Don't worry about it. You're already my present."

Fuji smiled fondly and walked in to Tezuka's apartment. "Anyway, I can't stay long. Yuuta could've arrived in the airport in any minute. We'll be going tonight."

Tezuka was silent. "You'll be back, right?"

"So, I guess……… this is the end………"

Tezuka stood up and held Fuji firmly in the shoulders. "You'll be back, right?", he said, half-shouting and half-begging.

"I know it's hard………"

"Why? Why?", Tezuka exclaimed. "Fuji………"

"Please, don't make this harder for me," Fuji covered his face; his tears are already falling to his cheeks. "I've thought a lot about this. I loved you so, I've fallen for you and I will be still fallen for you. But, it's just that, I want to stay in Hokkaido……… even after my father died."

"Fuji………", Tezuka kneeled, and hugged Fuji's body.

"I've decided, Tezuka……… I'm sorry," the prodigy said in tears. "I've thought about how I wouldn't suit you and all, but most of all is that how should I live without you."

"I can't ask you to stay."

"No."

"Fuji………", Tezuka felt so confused. "I can't afford to lose another important person in my life, Fuji………"

Fuji smiled bitterly. "I'm so happy, Tezuka. You're the first to say that I'm an important person………"

"Of course you are."

"Tezuka………"

"Will you……… forget me?", Tezuka looked up, tightening his grip on Fuji.

"No, I won't. Tezuka, I can't give you anything in your birthday, except me. Like you said, I'm already your present. If that's me that you want, then do it to me. I won't say no, because I know, that this is very precious to me. You, despite the fact of my past, still come to love me, still saying you need me. That's why, Tezuka, I love you so, so please………"

"Fuji………"

"Make love to me, Tezuka."

At first, it was awkward, but from Fuji's face, he was serious about it, and Tezuka nodded to assure him.

Tezuka stood up and hugged Fuji, as if to calm him down. Fuji leaned into his touch and sighed softly. Tezuka leapt Fuji into his arms and brought him to his bedroom. Tezuka kissed Fuji softly and stroke his hair. But then, it became more aggressive as Fuji's moan torture Tezuka's mind.

As Tezuka started to undress Fuji, it all began………

***

At the airport………

Yuuta stared at his watch. "I wonder where Aniki is……… oh well, it's his farewell with Tezuka-senpai……… so he should be okay. I hope he doesn't forget the time………"

He sighed and continued to read the newspaper.

***

Fuji slowly opened his eyes. Ahh……… where is he? Oh, right, he's in Tezuka's apartment. He turned his head, only to found that Tezuka was still beside him, sleeping. The prodigy smiled and leaned closer to kiss Tezuka's cheek, but the Captain didn't move at all.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy.

He shook his head and laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder. //My head……… is spinning with happiness//, he thought and smiled. //I am……… yours, Tezuka. I don't know about you, you might find someone else, but to me, I'm only yours. I know I'm selfish. You're my first love, Tezuka. Forever………//

Fuji's eyes drifted from Tezuka to the clock. //Yuuta should be in the airport now……… I shouldn't let him waiting too long//. Still dizzy, but he forced himself to move from the bed and started to dress himself. And suddenly, Tezuka woke up.

"Fuji?"

"Yes, I am here."

Tezuka sat up, with one hand holding his forehead. "Wh—where are you going?"

Fuji stared at him sadly.

"Oh, yeah……… to the airport."

Tezuka sighed sadly and started to dress himself too. "I had a selfish thought……… I thought this night would never end."

Fuji walked closer and hugged Tezuka. "Me too………"

They hugged each other for a moment, without saying anything. They don't need any words.

"I'll do my best, I'll be the best tennis player, and I want you to be right beside me."

Fuji stared at Tezuka happily. "Tezuka………"

"That's why……… next year, if I graduate from Seigaku, you'll be the first person I look for. I promise."

Fuji bit his lip, he tried hard not to cry, but it seemed impossible. "Tezuka………"

"I'll let you go for now, but still, I won't take you to the airport. Because I'd think of ways to kidnap you. I promise, wait for me, Fuji."

Fuji cried and sobbed quietly, but he nodded. "Y—yes, I will wait for you, Tezuka……… Don't ever forget that promise………"

"You've given me the most wonderful birthday. Fuji, I love you."

Tezuka leaned forward to kiss Fuji, and they kissed each other tenderly. Fuji holds on to Tezuka so tightly, as if not wanting to let go, or forget the moment. He wanted to savor the very last moment with Tezuka.

And then, with the memory of the last kiss, he left Tezuka's apartment.

***

"Aniki!", Yuuta waved and Fuji hurriedly walked to him. "Thank goodness! I thought you forgot about this already………"

"No way I'd forget my sweet little brother," Fuji smiled as usual. "Anyway, I'm not late, right?"

"You're not THAT late," Yuuta sighed. "Come on, let's check in."

"Yes………," Fuji said, still smiling and this invited Yuuta's curiosity.

"Are you alright, Aniki? You seem……… happy," Yuuta smirked. "Did something happen? Oh, I bet something lovely did happen, right? Come on, tell me! Did he propose you?"

Fuji laughed. "It's nothing. It's just between Tezuka and me."

"Between you and Tezuka-senpai, huh? All right then, I guess there's nothing that I can do. But," Yuuta grinned and hugged his Aniki. "I'm so glad that you're back to normal."

And then they laughed happily.

//Right……… I'm happy, I'm very happy!//, Fuji thought happily and stared at the dark sky. //Tezuka, I will always remember you, and I hope you'll remember me too. I'll miss you………//

He touched his own lips and smiled.

//Tezuka, I love you. Whenever I remember this feeling, I'll remember you. Tezuka, I love you so much. I love you//.

"Aniki, hurry up!"

Fuji turned his head to see his younger brother. Yuuta was waving and grinning at him. He smiled back and ran.

"Wait for me, Yuuta!"

~Finish~

Author's Note: Phew! Was it good, or was it bad? I'm so sorry if you hate this story even more! But anyway, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Please tell me what do you think about this! Thank you for reading! ^^


	11. Epilogue

Forbidden Lover 

**~Epilogue~**

***

HI everyone! ^^ Finally, it's the epilogue! Sorry it took a long time… I hope you guys are not mad… Are you satisfied with the last chapter? *maniac laughs* Ehem… *coughs* BTW, thanks again for telling me about the weird format of the tenth chapter, I've reposted it just in case if you're confused… I'm sorry!

I want to say, thank you very much for everyone who reviewed, it – they meant a lot to me, thank you very much for supporting this awful stories, I really appreciate it! I can't thank you enough, oh thank you! SIB-sama, Strawberryfansz, Yami no Tenshi, Asagi Tsuki, Katana, bunni bunni, aloysious, Sadame XX, Evolem, Takako Sakuranomiya, Silver Star, LIANA, Cel, laine3, shinai, cen, anna, sakura2814, n3th3r^v^l@nd, blue, tennis rapper, and everyone who reviewed this, I can't say one by one, but I really do thank you! You know I dedicated this to you!

I hope you like this one… ^_^

***

Two years later…

It's all over. Fuji was glad that at the very last moment, he could still see his father. His father looked so fragile, and he smiled happily, very happy, when he saw Fuji. And it made Fuji's heart torn to pieces.

//I'm so happy… my son, look at how you've grown up//, his father's words were echoing in his head.

Fuji twitched and closed his ears selfishly, hoping that it would go away.

//I'm so sorry… For all the things that I have done…//

The prodigy bit his lip hard.

//I'm so proud of you, Fuji… Yuuta, even Yumiko…//

Fuji shook his head hard and covered his face. "No…", he whispered.

_"For all of those things you've done!!", Fuji yelled in the hospital, he felt rage all over his body. "Do you think what you've done is forgivable? Do you think so? Well, maybe you do, but not me! I'd never ever forgive you!"_

"Please do not make noises in the hospital!", the nurse came in and glared.

_"I know…", his father said, still in tears. "I know what I did cannot be forgiven. I'm very sorry, Fuji, Yuuta…"_

_Yuuta held Fuji's arms tightly. "Aniki…"_

_"You three… are so like your Mother. Fuji, do you know? I'm not your real father. Your real father was dead when Yuuta was still a baby. I came to your Mom after that, because she was very desperate… but we were happy, even if it's just for a moment._

_"But then… I know she had another lover. She took Yumiko with her, and left you both. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry for breaking your arm. I kept thinking about it, because of that, you couldn't play tennis until now."_

_"Shut up," Fuji said in rage._

_"But, believe me, I really do love you all—"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Even though you're not my real children—"_

_"SHUT UP!!!", Fuji screamed. "Did you realize your sin? What about, raping me for the last two years? Do you think it's still forgivable? I…", Fuji gasped for breath. "Because of you, I couldn't give my virginity to the one I love!"_

_"Aniki!", Yuuta hugged Fuji._

_Yumiko gasped and frowned. "Father? What the hell?"_

_"Fuji—", his father tried to say, but suddenly, he choked and coughed. Blood spilled from his mouth, and he clutched his chest. His pulse became fast, and he almost passed out._

_Yumiko screamed and ran outside for help. Fuji twitched at the sight of his father and felt scared. "You're not going to die now! We haven't finished this!"_

_"Fu…ji…", his father said._

_"Don't say anything, Father! Everything's gonna be alright!", Yuuta ran to his father's side and tried to calm him down._

_"I carried my own burdens… I will carry my sin to the grave… I know my sin will be unforgivable…", he choked more blood._

_The nurse rushed in. "Oh my, that's bad! Please don't say anything!"_

_"But… I love you all…", their father smiled truly. "Please, make me proud of you… I've already proud of you… I'm not asking to be forgiven, I just want to say how proud I am…"_

_"Don't say anything!", the nurse yelled and stared at Fuji. "This is very urgent. I'm going to take him to the ICU, there is a possibility that we need to do a surgery."_

_Yumiko and Yuuta nodded, but Fuji only froze. The nurse went out and the three of them fell silent._

_"He's not gonna make it," Fuji said._

_Yuuta nodded sadly. "I don't want to think so, but…"_

_"He's definitely will die."_

_Fuji walked out. Yuuta stared at him sadly. "Aniki… you're not feeling sad?"_

_Fuji chose not to answer and walked outside. It was raining. It was like the day when Tezuka knew everything. He liked rain. He really liked rain. Usually rain would calm him down. But… what's this feeling in his heart? He felt storm._

_He walked to the garden and stood under the tree. He let the raindrops fell on his hair. And it fell to his face. And that made him relieved, because nobody would know which are tears and which are raindrops._

_The tensai bit his lip and cried silently. "Not fair…", he said to himself. "Why do you say it now? That you're not my real father. I would've killed you since years ago if I knew that. I've told you that we haven't finished this. So you'd better not die on me yet."_

_//I'm proud of you…//_

_Fuji fell to his knees and sat on the tree's root. "Damn it, old man…", the more he regret, the more his tears fell to his cheeks. He sniffed in the rain, trying to forget everything. He gasped for air, and he stared at the sky. "Tezuka…"_

_He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face on his knees._

_"Tezuka…"_

Fuji snapped into reality and looked around. It's still the same. He's still in his house. Alone. Yumiko-neechan is working right now, and so does his husband. He's not taking any jobs in Hokkaido. He doesn't want to be a teacher anymore.

He sighed and stared outside the window. It looks like it's going to rain. Why is it always raining? It seemed like ever since he arrived in Hokkaido, every time he felt sad, every time he thought of Tezuka… it'll be raining.

But, come to think of it… when they buried their father beside their mother's grave, it was raining too…

"Rest in peace, Father," Yumiko said sadly. She sniffed into her handkerchief and walked away with her husband. "I'll be waiting in the car."

_"No need to bother, we'll walk," Yuuta said. "See you in the house."_

_"Don't go anywhere. Alright, see you."_

_And then she disappeared from the sight._

_Yuuta turned his gaze to his brother. "Tell me when you're finished."_

_"Are you happy now?", Fuji said to the tombstone. "You're beside Mother, now. She's not going to go anywhere else. She's here, beside you."_

_Yuuta stared at his brother solemnly. Really, his brother is weird sometimes. Sometimes scary, too._

_"You know, Father…", Fuji said. "If you treated me well, treated us well, and if Mother didn't choose to leave… I think, I'd be proud of you too. And I might say things that you said. Like, I think I'd say I love you too. I think…"_

_Fuji sighed and stared at Yuuta. "Don't you think so?"_

_Yuuta only smiled. "Father… he looked old last time."_

_"Everyone will grow old, and everyone will die. You just have to live your life before you die. You know, life is a game. You fight, you won. You run away, you lost. This is such bullshit. But it'd be nice to win this game with someone that you love…"_

_Yuuta smiled. "I'll be waiting. If you still have something that you want to say to father, just say it. I'll go there, see you later, okay?", and then he walked away._

_Fuji stared at his brother until a little bit far, and then he turned to the tombstone. "You know what, Father… I forgive you. I forgive you too, Mother. And… I want to say I love you. That's something that I haven't told you all this time. I'd regret this for sure…", he sighed heavily but funny, he's smiling. "Rest in peace, Father, Mother."_

_And then he walked away in relief._

It's been one year and ten months after that. Fuji has been marking the calendar for almost the last two years, still hoping and waiting for Tezuka. //But he hasn't contact me at all… he forgot about me, I'm sure of it. He's found someone new//.

Yuuta called once in a week, telling him everything about Seigaku. How Kikumaru-senpai keep wailing about how he lost Fuji-sensei, about how Tezuka played in tennis, about how Tezuka faced Mikihisa-sensei, about how Ryoma keep acting cool whenever he's so damn jealous to Ann – of course it's about Momo, about how Tezuka being a Captain, about Momo and Kaidoh fighting everyday, about Tezuka keep asking about Fuji, about Tezuka became very friendly to everyone, even though he's still cold, about Tezuka became the President of the school again, about Tezuka became no.1 in the top rank… geez, most of them are about Tezuka! (Which Fuji is happy to hear about it)

Suddenly, the door was opened and Fuji almost jumped of surprise. "Yumiko-neechan?"

"Gee, you're still here?", she frowned as she put the bags of ingredients for dinner.

"What do you mean, I'm still here?"

"Well, all day, daydreaming, sitting here… don't you have any activities other than waiting for Yuuta to call to tell you about what happened in Tokyo? If you're that desperate to go back to Tokyo, just go back!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Yumiko sighed. "Fine, whatever… why don't you try to find a date, then? You still cannot forget the one in Tokyo, huh? Find a date, have sex, get married… or change that to get married, have sex… come on, live your life!"

"Yeah… what do you expect?", Fuji smiled. "I go to the park, buy some ice creams, sit on the bench with my head leaning on his shoulder, and then we kissed and we promise to have another date. Is that what you mean?"

"Exactly!"

Still smiling and with a vein popped on his head, Fuji said, "Then you're the one that's daydreaming."

"Eh? WHY??"

"Because there are no such things! Promises," he sulked. "Heh, yeah right."

"Forget that one in Tokyo… did you buy his promises? Poor my brother!", his sister cried and hugged him. "Now, grab your coat and go to the park, buy some ice creams, sit on the bench, find someone to kiss you!"

Yumiko grabbed his jacket and throw it to him, and then pushed him out.

"H—hey!"

"Go on, have fun. Besides, who knows today is your lucky day?", Yumiko smiled naughtily. "I'm not going to let you in until you said you have fun!"

"Neechan!!"

***

Fuji sulked all the way, but he still hid it with a smile. And he's been walking without direction. But strange, his feet guided him all the way to the garden. He bumped onto someone, who turned out to be his childhood friend. "Jirou!"

Jirou turned around and smiled. "Ah! Fuji-kun! How are you?"

Fuji keep smiling, but his eyes strolled to all over Jirou's body. "You're so tidy… Are you going on a date?"

Jirou blushed. "Ano, um, yeah…"

"That's good!", Fuji laughed. "I thought you had that *anti-relationships* virus…"

"No, it's just when I was a child… I'm still a child right now, I think, even though I'm twenty one right now… *sighs* it's just that, love is such a wonderful thing… right?", his face showed a true happiness. "I've never felt this way before…"

"Yes, it is… I'm happy for you."

Jirou smiled happily and blushed. "Fuji-kun, aren't you dating?"

"Me? No…"

"Too bad, it's almost two years that you came back here, but you're not giving any chances for everyone… Everyone likes you, really, but you rejected them. ^^ You still remember Kido-chan, right? And Maki, Kazuya, Tomoki, Yuya, and still much more. You should really give them a chance, Fuji-kun…"

Fuji laughed bitterly. "I've promised myself that I won't fall in love anymore. I've given my love to someone special in Tokyo, but… I don't know… All I know that I'm still hoping and loving him…"

Jirou blinked and became panic to see Fuji cried. "Eh, eh, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji fell to his knees like a child and cried. "I don't know… I regretted all that I've done to him… I shouldn't have left him… I left him exactly in his birthday two years ago… what have I done? I don't want him to be sad, but his happiness is with me… and vice versa… what should I do? I don't want to go back to Tokyo, longing for his love, because he's the one who promised me that he'd find me… but, two years… such a long time…"

Jirou tilted his head as he busied calming Fuji. "Eh, um, Fuji-kun?", he asked as he stared astonishingly to other direction.

No answers, Fuji's sobs was the only thing Jirou heard.

"Ano… is he, the one with the glasses? Is he tall? His height is like, very tall? Like, if I compared you to him, you'd be like… as tall as his shoulder?"

Fuji frowned and blinked in tears. "Yeah?"

"Handsome? Not to forget, VERY handsome…"

"Um, yeah…"

Jirou blushed sheepishly. "Wow."

"You know him?"

"No, he's right behind you."

Fuji stood up automatically and turned around. He saw Tezuka was walking toward him. "Te—Tezuka? Tezuka? Tezuka? T…T, Tezuka??"

"Yes, dear, I still haven't changed my name," he said with a smirk. That usual smirk. That cold attitude. That arrogant, lovable, over self-confident person.

"Te…Tezuka!!", Fuji cried and ran to Tezuka.

Fuji jumped to Tezuka's arms, and Tezuka hugged him tightly. The first thing they do was meeting their lips.

Fuji leaned into the kiss fondly. He remembered the kiss. He remembered this kiss very much. The kiss, the memories of the very last kiss, right in Tezuka's apartment, right on Tezuka's birthday… Fuji held on to Tezuka tightly, not wanting to let him go. He's waited too long for this.

"Why… are you… so late?", Fuji said between their kisses.

"After I… graduate, I know… I had to… find you, but… I had… to prepare… for my… entrance exams… to the University… of Tokyo," Tezuka answered, still between kisses.

"Liar," Fuji said until they finally finished their kiss, and Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder. "How do you know that I'm here?"

"I came to your house… and your sister told me that you're going to the garden to have a nice cone of ice cream and try to find someone to kiss you."

Fuji laughed. "Someone has kissed me, though. She's right about that part."

"I've missed you."

"I miss you more."

Tezuka smirked and kissed Fuji's forehead fondly. "I'm going to take you back to Tokyo. Two years without you and it was like hell. I couldn't live without you, Fuji-sensei. Stay with me. Stay by my side. Don't ever leave me again."

"Sensei???", Fuji frowned as Tezuka slipped an arm on Fuji's waist. "I'm not a sensei anymore…"

"You're still my sensei, though. I need a private tutor about History…"

"You're SMARTER than me. Are you making fun of me?"

Tezuka laughed, and Fuji was shocked. It's the first time that Fuji has ever seen Tezuka laugh. And he looked more beautiful. "Oh, right… before we go back to Tokyo, I want to see your parents in their graveyard…"

"What for?"

"Well, I just want to ask for permission… because I'm not going to let you go anymore… I won't let you disappear for the second time. I want to live with you. And, we need our parent's permission, right?"

"Right…"

Tezuka smiled. "I love you, sensei," and before Fuji could reply he leaned forward and captured Fuji's lips and his words were drowned in muffled. Fuji blushed, but he couldn't say anything else except to smile shyly.

It's really his lucky day. He went to the park, just as his sister told him to, find someone to kiss him, and he did! And that someone is someone that he fell in love with! And… what else? Oh yeah, sit on the bench and have a nice cone of ice cream…

"What about the ice cream?", Tezuka asked.

Fuji only smiled.

~The End~

AH… FINALLY! I'VE FINISHED THIS AWFUL FIC! SO, what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Oh, yeah, I know, anyway… please tell me what do you think about it! I know it's bad, just tell me what do you think about it ^^ thank you very much once again for supporting me, minna! See you next time in, err, um, another story? ;) I love you all! (I'm borrowing your line, SIB-sama, please don't be mad ^^)


End file.
